Undercover Agents At Christmas
by LisaMichelle25
Summary: Agent Coulson's team is called in to track down a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent gone AWOL. What's the catch exactly? Oh they only have to go undercover at Santa's Grotto in Macy's Department Store that's the catch! And not everyone is looking forward to dressing up all colourful and festive! But the job must be done and Agent Coulson and his team are the ones called upon to do it...
1. Santas & Elves

**Here's a very random story I came up with for Christmas! This whole story literally came out of nowhere so I hope you enjoy it as in the next few chapters it gets more random yet also hopefully exciting for ya'll as well! :D It will have 6 chapters only all of which are already wrote out and complete so I can update quicker for you all, as well as due to the final chapter leading up to my 3 Christmas Day one shots for which will be explained more when we get to Chapter 6 of this story. So, hopefully people enjoy this introductory chapter! Chapter 2 will be out later on tonight so in the meantime let me know what you think? :)  
**

**Couple/Pairing within this fic: SkyeWard ^.^ **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't. However, I do own Scott Samuels/Alexander Morris, having made him up for this fic. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Santas & Elves  
**

"We've got a new mission. One that could get slightly interesting that's for sure, considering what we'll be going in as" said Agent Coulson, as he walked into the debriefing room, his team already gathered around and waiting for him, as he'd called them a few minutes before over the comm system.

"Oh that sounds exciting!" smiled Simmons, clapping her hands. She had a habit of getting excited even over the smallest of missions.

"Is it dangerous?" asked Skye, curiously.

"Yes and no. We won't know for sure until we get there and assess the situation. But I'd have my wits about me on this mission just to be on the safe side at all times" replied Agent Coulson.

"What exactly is the mission, Sir?" asked Agent Ward where he stood next to Skye.

"A top S.H.I.E.L.D. agent by the name of Scott Samuels has gone AWOL. He left with no warning and disappeared off the grid completely a few weeks back. We've been working hard ever since to find out where he went. He's finally been tracked down to being in New York City with a new identity being Alexander Morris, and has been trying to lay low, but obviously not good enough, either that or he wants to be caught. Director Fury has called us to be the team to go and bring him in, since we're already in New York" Agent Coulson informed his team.

"Why did he go AWOL? Why does S.H.I.E.L.D. want him back so badly?" asked Skye.

"Because before he left he took some of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s top secret files with him. He was a Level 9 agent so he had clearance to nearly everything within S.H.I.E.L.D. We need to find him and bring him in before he can sell those secrets and expose them to the world. We believe he's come out of hiding now because he no doubt believes with it being Christmas that everyone will be too occupied at S.H.I.E.L.D. with their Christmas plans to pay attention to him suddenly appearing again."

"Where is he hiding?" asked Agent May.

"Now this is where it gets interesting" replied Agent Coulson.

"Interesting how?" everyone asked in unison.

"He's currently working at Macy's Department Store. We believe him to have taken the job he has done to get in touch with his associates to sell the secrets too. They'll all be blending in quite nicely and acting as normal as they can right now. After all nobody would expect Santa's Elves to be up to no good."

"Elves, Sir?" asked Ward, raising a quizzical brow.

"That's correct, Agent Ward. He's currently employed as one of Santa's Elves in the Santa's Grotto department at Macy's. Like I said he's blending in nicely. It's our job to send a team in undercover to work alongside him, befriend him and see if we can find out whom his associates are, which are no doubt the other elves. Once the job is done he'll be moving on. But we can't let that happen. We get them all and then Agent Samuels is brought in and done for treason."

"Sounds pretty easy. When do we start? And which of us are going undercover?" asked Fitz.

"It won't be easy. Finding him will be easy as we know what he looks like. But finding out whom he's working with and where he's left the secrets he took from S.H.I.E.L.D. won't be easy, as he won't have them on him, not until the day he passes them on, which will go down at the department store we believe. Agent Samuels is well trained in combat. He is ruthless when needed. He won't hesitate to hurt anyone of you. So because of that Agent's Ward and May shall be accompanying me on this mission."

"You'll be coming on the mission too, Sir?" asked Ward.

"I will indeed. I'm Santa Claus after all" beamed Agent Coulson.

Ward and May looked confused at that statement while FitzSimmons shared a 'come again' look with each other.

"Are you high, A.C.? Everyone knows Santa Claus doesn't exist!" remarked Skye.

"I'm well aware he doesn't really exist, Skye. And I'm not high either. What I meant was I'm going to be Santa Claus at Santa's Grotto. This way I can keep a close eye on Agent Samuels myself as well as the mission."

"Dare I ask what I'm going to be, Sir?" asked Ward nervously.

"You'll be one of my elves."

"I'll be a what?!"

"An elf."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"I assure you I'm not, Agent Ward."

"I don't want to be an elf!"

"It's not up to you. It's up to Santa. So therefore it's up to me."

"But how can I possibly be of use as an elf?!"

"If anything with this mission goes wrong and Agent Samuels ends up fleeing then it's up to you and Agent May to make sure he doesn't get away. You're there for your skills in combat and as my backup."

"Lighten up robot! I think you'll make an adorable elf!" smirked Skye, sticking her tongue out at Ward, who just glared at her.

"There's no way you'll get me to agree to be an elf too" said Agent May.

"Of course not, Agent May. You won't be an elf" replied Agent Coulson.

"How come I've gotta be an elf and she doesn't?!" exclaimed Ward.

"Because you'll look awful in a dress, Agent Ward" smiled Agent Coulson, slyly.

"Excuse me?" asked Ward, confused.

Turning to face Agent May with a smile across his face Agent Coulson said "You'll be my Mrs. Claus."

Skye snorted loudly as she turned to bury her face into Ward's chest as she tried her best to keep the giggles begging to erupt from her.

"You're serious?" asked May.

"Afraid so."

"No."

"You don't have a choice."

"Red isn't my colour."

"It will be for this mission."

"I don't like children."

"Pretend you do."

"I don't want too."

"Again, not your call. You and Ward have your roles so become them. And above all act cheery."

Agent May rolled her eyes while giving a slight shrug of her shoulders, resigning herself to the fact she was going to be Mrs. Claus even if she didn't want to be.

"I can't believe I'm going to be an elf!" grumbled Ward, as he buried his face into Skye's shoulder, who was still laughing quietly into his chest.

"What about me and Fitz?" asked Simmons.

"You and Fitz will be staying behind on the Bus monitoring us via the security cameras and keeping in touch via comms giving us assistance however we need it from here" Agent Coulson informed them.

"Yes, Sir" chorused FitzSimmons, nodding their agreement.

"What am I doing?" asked Skye, pulling herself from Ward's arms to look at Agent Coulson.

"You'll be joining myself, Ward and May. You'll be an elf along with Ward. You'll be one of Santa's chief elves which means you'll be keeping an eye on the children and keeping them in line."

"Awesome!" squealed Skye.

"You're actually happy about being an elf?" Ward asked Skye.

"Why wouldn't I be?! Have you never seen the female elves at Macy's before?! They wear these really pretty cute outfits which are kinda on the short side too! I'm gonna be a sexy little elf!" winked Skye.

"A sexy elf? Short outfits? How short?!" asked Ward, raising a brow at both Skye and Coulson.

"They sometimes leave little to the imagination put it that way. Surprising really since we'll be around children. But naturally they come to sit on Santa's knee, tug at his beard and tell him what they want for Christmas, not to ogle the female elves" replied Skye.

"Do you have a problem with Skye joining us, Agent Ward?" asked Agent Coulson.

"Not at all. If she joins us I'll at least know where she is. I just don't want any of the other elves getting any ideas that'll put them on the naughty list" Ward said, grumbling the last part under his breath.

"Don't worry, baby, you know I only have eyes for you" smiled Skye, giving Ward a quick kiss.

Agent Coulson simply rolled his eyes, sighing. This is why he didn't agree team members should date each other. One was always overprotective. And Agent Ward had proven since officially getting together with Skye months ago that he was a very overprotective boyfriend and would do anything to keep her safe, as well as keep other men away from her. Skye never seemed to mind, obviously liking the fact he cared so much and was always making her feel safe and secure on missions. "Try your best not to kill all the other male elves, Agent Ward."

"They stay away from Skye then I will" answered Ward, coolly.

"Are me and Grant a couple on this mission?" asked Skye.

"Skye we're a couple on missions even when we're not actually acting as a couple. You're still my girlfriend regardless!" exclaimed Ward, wondering where she was going with her question.

"I know that! That's not what I meant! I meant if we're allowed to act like two elves in love in front of the other elves then you'll be able to warn them off me easier without having to resort to physical violence or death threats! The odd bit of PDA works wonders you know!" said Skye.

"Oh, right. Yeah, okay. I get it. I'm down with that" agreed Ward.

"Yes, you can be the couple you really are for the mission if it'll help you both. But not too heavy with the PDA's as there will be small children around, so remember that" said Agent Coulson. "Now that that's all sorted let's get ready. You'll find your outfits already in your bunks waiting for you as well as a file with information on Agent Samuels and what he looks like. Go and get changed and we'll all meet back up in the lounge in 15 minutes" said Agent Coulson, as he walked out of the debriefing room to his own room, with Agent May and FitzSimmons following him out.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" smiled Skye, giddily.

"I don't agree with that" groaned Ward.

"Oh lighten up and get in the Christmas spirit! Now off to your bunk and put on your elf outfit! I can't wait to see you in it! I'll bet you look so totally cute!" Skye smiled again, as she leaned up towards him and kissed him. "See you in the lounge!" and with that she was off running towards her bunk, eager to see her outfit.

Ward could only roll his eyes as he walked as slowly as he could back to his own bunk, not looking forward to being an elf at all.

* * *

Just over 15 minutes later Agent Coulson was proudly parading around the lounge area in his Santa suit, a big white beard dangling from his chin, as well as a Santa hat on his head with a little bell attached to the tip. Simmons was yelling out "Work it like you own it, Sir!" and Fitz was yelling out "Coulson has a strut going on!" both clapping as they did so. Sitting across from them on the other sofa was Agent Ward dressed in a bright green elf outfit with dashes of red here and there and bells on the waist of his trousers. On his head he wore a green and red hat to match with a bell on the tip. He currently had his arms folded across his chest with a pout across his face, not impressed with how he looked at all. Across from him standing near the wall was Agent May dressed in a small red dress with white fluffy trimming at the bottom as well as around her chest. She was also wearing a Santa hat that also came with a little bell on the tip. On her feet were red boots zipped up at the sides. Everyone had told her it really suited her, with Simmons saying she looked very pretty, but she'd just rolled her eyes and had gone to stand in the corner. The only one they were waiting on now was Skye.

"TADA!" came Skye's voice as she bounced into the lounge area and went to stand next to Agent Coulson, spreading her legs to rest her hands on her hips as she posed happily. "What do you guys think?! Do I rock this or do I ROCK this?!"

Her dress was similar to Agent May's with the only difference being it was green with tinges of red at the bottom and around her chest over white trimming. She too had a bell dangling from the tip of her hat and was also wearing boots that were zipped up at the sides like Agent May, only hers were green.

"Skye you look so pretty! You and Agent May both do!" smiled Simmons, admiring her dress along with Fitz, whose jaw had dropped slightly at seeing Skye's dress. "Doesn't she look pretty, Ward?!"

Grant was frowning and biting down on his bottom lip. "Yeah, really pretty. Too pretty. That dress is far too short. You're really wearing that?!"

"I sure am! So don't be giving me the whole 'oh hell no!' attitude because it's what I'm wearing and your just gonna have to deal with it!" Skye said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Doesn't mean I have to like the fact men will be ogling you in it" mumbled Grant.

Skye simply walked over towards him and whispered into his ear so only he could hear her "Think of it this way. I'll be keeping it afterwards so I can be your naughty little elf whenever you want me to be throughout Christmas! And who knows maybe even at Santa's Grotto!" she kissed his cheek softly before leaning back and giving him a wicked wink.

"Well, since you put it that way I guess it's not so bad after all" he winked back, kissing her on her nose.

"Now that we all have our outfits it's time to head on out and down to Macy's. Our shift starts in the next hour and we need to get down there to assess the place and make sure that FitzSimmons can monitor us all on the security cameras. Let's move out team!" said Agent Coulson, as he left the room to head to the cargo bay.

FitzSimmons wished them all luck as they headed off down to their lab to hook their computers up to the security cameras at Macy's and attach their comm links so they could stay in contact with the others the whole time. Ward, Skye and May left the lounge and headed on down to the cargo bay to join up with Agent Coulson. They soon piled into the SUV and were soon on their way to Macy's Department Store, with Agent Coulson and Skye being the only ones actually excited about being Santa Claus and an elf respectively, while Agent's Ward and May remained in sullen moods about it all.


	2. Santa's Grotto

**Thank you to everyone who's followed & favourited this story so far as it means a lot to me! :) As promised here's a nice quick update with the next chapter! Hope you all still enjoy it. Chapter 3 won't be far behind but in the meantime enjoy this one and feel free to R&R :) **

**Couple/Pairing within this fic: SkyeWard ^.^ **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't. However, I do own Scott Samuels/Alexander Morris, Michael Gibson, Luke Johnson & Melissa "Lissa" Robinson, having made them all up for this fic, along with the cover names/identities for Coulson/May/Ward/Skye. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Santa's Grotto**

They soon arrived at Macy's Department Store where they headed straight for Santa's Grotto. The entire department store was completely decked out for Christmas. There were decorations everywhere and a Christmas tree practically everywhere you turned. It took all of Skye's inner strength to not run off and start shopping, which she so desperately wanted to do, planning on doing so once the mission was over. As they neared Santa's Grotto they quickly entered Santa's little house with Agent Coulson closing the door after them.

"Right guys we don't have long before the other elves arrive to help you with the children that will no doubt soon be arriving. So let's quickly go over everything. FitzSimmons do you both copy?" said Agent Coulson, checking FitzSimmons could hear them all over the comms.

"Yes, Sir" replied Fitz.

"Loud and clear, Sir" replied Simmons.

"Good. Are you successfully hooked up to all the security cameras, more importantly the ones in and around Santa's Grotto?" he asked.

"We are, Sir. We saw you arrive and enter Santa's house. I'm afraid there are no cameras in there though so we can only hear you while you remain inside" said Simmons.

"I would advise keeping an eye on the house at all times, Sir. If Agent Samuels knows there are no security cameras inside there then he might be planning on using that for passing on the files" Fitz informed them.

"Copy that. We'll keep an eye out. Only Mrs. Claus and my two chief elves are allowed to enter the house anyway, so that's May, Ward and Skye, as well as myself" Agent Coulson nodded to them, as they nodded back in agreement. "Now, quickly tell me your covers and what you'll be doing so I know you remember. I'll start. My name is James Clark and I'll be acting as Santa Claus. It doesn't get much simpler than that for me. You're up now team!"

"My name is Amanda Ryan. I'll be acting as Mrs. Claus staying by your side while keeping on the lookout for any suspicious activity. I'm your backup when needed for both the bad guys and the children" replied Agent May, gaining raised eyebrows for the last part. "Children can be little brats at times. Trust me you'll need backup there as well."

"My name is Ben Williams. I'm one of your chief elves. I'll be helping the other elves keep an eye on the children while trying to make friends with Samuels and keeping an eye on him" Ward answered next.

"My name is Ellie Benson. I'm one of your chief elves and I'll be keeping an eye on the children at the front of the line, where I'll be in charge of keeping them happy and entertained while they wait for the chance to sit on Santa's knee" Skye answered after Ward.

"Good. Keep to the covers and don't slip up with the names. If you do Samuels will get suspicious. Be especially careful around the children. They have ears like bats and will immediately pick up on any one of you messing up your names. You can also attempt to make friends with the other elves, Skye. Remember above all guys to act cheerful. Santa's Elves are always cheerful. Even you, Mrs. Claus" said Agent Coulson.

May rolled her eyes while Ward and Skye both nodded.

"Good. FitzSimmons stay in contact via comms at all times. We can all hear you like you can hear us. We just can't hear each other over the comms so as not to distract each other with too many different conversations and interfering going on at once, therefore it's up to the both of you to pass on any information to the rest of us you think we should hear from anyone's individual conversations. The rest of you keep your comms switched on. Report anything back to FitzSimmons you feel they should know but try to be discreet about it all. Small children will suddenly pick up on you all suddenly talking to thin air and people they can't see. Let's roll!" said Agent Coulson, as they all left Santa's house together to get ready for the soon to be arriving children.

* * *

A few minutes later the other elves started arriving that would be helping them out for the day. First to arrive was a girl called Melissa Robinson who insisted on being called Lissa. Arriving after her were two guys by the names of Michael Gibson and Luke Johnson. Once their names had been established FitzSimmons got their information up on the computers and informed the team that Michael and Luke both had criminal records, with Michael having spent some time in jail for embezzlement a few years back. How they'd managed to get jobs as Santa's Elves was beyond her, which she'd said aloud, noting that whoever did the security check on them probably wasn't very thorough. Melissa, however, was clean. Agent Coulson commented that it was no doubt Michael and Luke that Agent Samuels would be selling the information too. Last to arrive was Scott Samuels himself, or as he introduced himself to them as Alexander Morris, his alias.

It didn't take them all very long to get Santa's Grotto properly set up as children sure enough started queuing up in line, eager to see Santa, who was waiting in Santa's house ready to reveal himself to the waiting children. Agent May was standing in front of the house waiting by the door with her hands clasped behind her back, acting as guard to anyone who might try to enter the house that didn't have permission. Michael and Luke were simply mulling around looking bored and as if they didn't want to be there, as every so often they'd glance over towards Samuels' direction, obviously eager to get everything over and done with. Agent Ward was hovering in the far corner keeping an eye on everyone as he bided his time to make friends with the guys, deciding on the best way to go about it. Not to mention the fact he'd also been deterred by Lissa cornering him and doing her best attempt to flirt with him. Something that Skye hadn't failed to notice, scowling every so often in her direction as she waited by the front of the line as she kept the children entertained. As they waited she pulled faces, did funny little dances, allowed them to ping the bell on the end of her hat and sang along to the Christmas music that was currently blasting throughout the store.

"So, what's a pretty little elf like you doing in a boring department store like this?" Skye heard someone say behind her, as she stopped her little dance she was doing to _Jingle Bell Rock_ for the children. Turning to glance behind her she came face to face with Scott Samuels.

"Dude, you need better pick up lines than that. That was lame!" she smirked.

"Still got your attention though. My name is Alexander, but you can call me Alex. What about you?" he asked her, extending his hand for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Alex. I'm Ellie" she replied, shaking his hand politely.

"Pretty name. I'm guessing that's short for Eleanor."

"Ew, no. That's so boring and old fashioned. Do I look like an Eleanor? Nah. It's short for Eleanora. So much prettier!"

"Sounds like a name fit for a princess."

"I'm definitely as high maintenance as a princess so I believe it fits. But I prefer Ellie at the end of the day."

"Gotcha. So, what made you take on the job as one of Santa's elves?"

"Careful what you say, Skye. It sounds as if he's trying to flirt with you but you never know. He could be latching on to us" Skye heard Simmons say over her comm, to which she silently took note of.

"I love Macy's and I love Christmas. Not to mention I love children too! Seemed like a fun job. I'm just a big goofball at heart so I fit right in here, don't I kids?!" said Skye, as she turned round to stick her tongue out at the children while she started once again bopping about to _Jingle Bell Rock. _The children at the front of the line all yelled out "YES!" as they started clapping when Skye started dancing again, as she looked like a right idiot which she knew would entertain the kids.

"You're a natural with them. I'll leave you to keep them entertained. Let me know when you need a break" said Scott, as he walked off.

"I think he's jealous she was more interested in entertaining the children than talking to him!" Skye heard Fitz say over her comm, crunching immediately being heard afterwards. Skye knew that meant Fitz was munching on popcorn which also meant Simmons probably was too. They always munched on popcorn when they were left behind to monitor things from the Bus and simply listen in via comms.

A loud whistle was suddenly heard, making everyone stop what they were doing as they turned towards Santa's house, where Agent May stood with a whistle in her hand. "Are you ready for Santa Claus to make his appearance kids?!" she said, a fake and forced cheerful smile plastered across her face.

"YES!" all the children yelled together, jumping up and down clapping.

Turning towards Santa's house Agent May opened the door as she called out "Oh, Santa! You've got visitors!" _Ugh. I hate acting this cheery. _

"HO! HO! HO! MERRRRRRRRRRRY CHRISTMAAAAAAAAAAAAS!" boomed Agent Coulson as he stepped from the house dressed as Santa, rubbing his stomach and laughing, clearly quite into his role as Santa and enjoying it, as he then took his seat at the front of the house, Agent May standing beside him. "Which little munchkin is first?!"

The children were now all extremely hyper and excited at Santa finally making his appearance, eager to sit on his lap and tell him what they wanted for Christmas. Skye had a hard time containing them, so she'd had to call Lissa over to help her keep them occupied and entertained while they waited in line for their turn. She also wanted to talk to Lissa about staying away from Grant.

"Enjoying being an elf?" Skye asked her.

"Oh yes! It's fun! And it always helps to have good looking guys nearby too!" she beamed back at Skye.

"Gotta agree with you there girl! I can't wait for my break as I fully intend to drag Ben off to the nearest mistletoe for a kiss!" Skye winked at Lissa.

"You do? Oh. That might not be very wise. He told me he had a very jealous girlfriend when I tried flirting with him myself before."

"Oh he does. She can get very jealous."

"You know her?"

"You could say that. Because I am her. So stay away from my boyfriend, okay?" Skye smiled, as she patted Lissa lightly on the back, the warning continuing to flash through her eyes.

Lissa simply gulped as she nodded, before dashing off to entertain the children at the back of the line, as Skye merely beamed proudly due to hearing Simmons over her comm going "Ooh girl get you!" and Fitz adding a "ME-OW! The claws are coming out!"

Over in the far corner Ward had now managed to strike up a conversation with Michael and Luke, with Scott soon joining them. Playing nice wasn't his strong point but it was better than being stuck with Lissa and her attempts at flirting with him. He'd finally got rid of her when he'd mentioned he had a jealous girlfriend, but he hadn't got the chance to say it was Skye, or Ellie even, before she'd scampered off. He couldn't help but notice the look on her face when he'd noticed her talking to Skye afterwards, determining that Skye had no doubt warned her off of him, which made him smile.

"This job is so boring! Can't believe I agreed to this!" said Michael.

"Well you did so stop whining!" said Luke.

"Why did you take the jobs?" Ward asked them.

All three glanced in his direction, Scott being the one to answer for them all. "Hot girls in tiny elf outfits. What other reason is there?" he laughed, glancing in Skye's direction, which Ward locked onto instantly.

"How about you, Ben? Why'd you take the job?" Ward heard Michael ask him.

"So I could keep an eye on my girlfriend and keep the other elves away from her" he replied simply.

"That Lissa girl is your girlfriend? She seems quite aloof that one. Way too damn hyper!" remarked Luke.

"Lissa isn't my girlfriend. My girlfriend is Ellie" Ward replied, turning to face Scott. "You don't have a chance with her, mate. So you can quit watching her and checking her out every chance you get!"

"Ward, chill. You're meant to make friends with him not become his enemy!" Fitz said over his comm.

"Sorry man. Didn't know. She never mentioned a boyfriend when I was talking to her before" Scott smirked at Ward, before walking off, Michael and Luke soon following.

"Ignore him, Ward. We could hear their conversation. He tried flirting but she blew him off to talk to the kids again" he heard Simmons say over comm.

"It's alright, Simmons. I trust Skye. You don't need to eavesdrop for me" he whispered quietly into his comm, making sure no one heard him or saw him.

* * *

The hours ticked by slowly with an endless stream of children queuing up to see Santa. Agent Coulson was revelling in the role, completely loving it while Agent May remained by his side flashing fake happy smiles whenever she could, though on the inside she was bored out of her mind. She continued to keep an ever watchful eye upon Scott as well as Skye and Ward.

As Skye remained with Lissa helping to keep the children all entertained Ward continued to help keep everything else in check while every so often making conversation with Scott, Michael and Luke. He didn't fail to notice that every so often they'd sneak away into a far corner together to have a quiet and hushed conversation with each other, looking around nervously as they did. Ward, May and FitzSimmons had all unanimously come to the conclusion that it was definitely Michael and Luke that Scott was planning on selling the file of S.H.I.E.L.D. secrets he had to them. They just now had to get closer to hear what they were talking about exactly, when and where the drop off was going to take place so they could intercept it and then take them down as discreetly as possible. But that was proving a little difficult as everytime Ward tried to eavesdrop on their conversation they'd notice him hovering and move away from him if they didn't immediately change the subject to something else. A new idea to know their exact plans was needed and fast.

Soon enough it was time for everyone to take a break. Agent Coulson beckoned for Ward, May and Skye to follow him into Santa's house so they could discuss what action to take next.

"I can't get close enough to them to know exactly what they're talking about, not without them getting too suspicious, if they aren't already. Is there no way we can place a bug on them?" Ward asked once they were all safely inside the house.

"There might be. But it involves getting close enough to them to place the bug on one of them, preferably Scott since he's the one that has the files" replied Agent Coulson.

"One of the girls could do it!" they heard Fitz say over the comms.

"Oh yes! Perhaps via a little harmless and obviously pretend flirting?" suggested Simmons.

"Don't look at me. I'm old enough to be their mother" said Agent May, expressionless as always.

"It's going to have to be up to you, Skye. Do you think you could get close enough to Scott to quickly place a little tracking bug on him so we could track him and hear him?" Agent Coulson asked.

"Umm, possibly. Where would I have to place the bug?" Skye asked warily.

"Anywhere that you can where he wouldn't notice."

"Alright, sounds doable I guess. I'll try my best."

"Hang on! You're actually agreeing to flirt with Scott?!" exclaimed Ward, glaring at Skye.

"No! Don't be silly! I'm agreeing to pretend to flirt with him!"

"There isn't a difference!"

"The difference is it's not real on my part and the last thing I want to do! But it's for the good of the mission so it has to be done."

"I don't agree with it."

"It's not up to you, Agent Ward. And Skye is right. It's for the good of the mission and what we must do next. Then afterwards she can stay as far away from Scott as she wishes" said Agent Coulson.

"I still don't like it" said Ward.

"You need to remember it's not real and for the brief few minutes that it will take you need to put aside your personal relationship with Skye while she does this. If anything goes wrong or Skye needs help in any way then she can signal one of us to come over and make an excuse for her to leave."

"Sounds like we've got ourselves a plan!" smiled Skye, as Agent Coulson and Agent May nodded their agreement, with Agent Coulson telling FitzSimmons to stay on comms the whole time Skye was 'flirting' with Scott and giving her assistance with the conversation if needed, to which they agreed.

"You've all got a 20 minute break. Let's get something to eat before we resume. Care to join me, Agent May? I think the little children in the cafe nearby might find it nice to see Mr. and Mrs. Claus eating together" smiled Agent Coulson, to which Agent May simply nodded and agreed, following him out and towards the cafe.

"I don't want you flirting with Scott" spoke up Ward once Coulson and May had left.

"It's not real, Grant! Chill out! It'll take me a few minutes of simply smiling and batting my eyelids at him and giggling like an idiot at whatever the hell he says. I'll be fine and you won't be far away watching. So, chill."

"Whatever. Just don't let him touch you. The moment he does I'll dive on him and kill him."

"Aww, you're just my little overprotective and jealous elf looking out for your not quite a damsel in distress elf!" teased Skye, as she leaned over towards Ward and wrapped her arms his neck, kissing him passionately.

Ward just grunted before becoming distracted by Skye's lips upon his own as he happily engaged in a heavy make out session with her.

"If you two are going to have sex in Santa's house I suggest locking the door so no kids stumble across you and please turn off your comms so me and Jems don't have to hear it!" they heard Fitz say after awhile.

"Fitz!" came Simmons' shocked voice.

"We're not having sex in Santa's house! Even though that would be kinda hot..." Skye trailed off, winking at Grant as she did so. "Maybe before the mission is over. Right now I'm hungry! C'mon, Grant! Cafe! I need a muffin and a coffee ASAP!" And with that she dragged Grant out of the house and pulled him along towards the cafe after her.

* * *

The four of them soon returned to Santa's Grotto just over 20 minutes later with Agent Coulson returning to his role as Santa and Agent May once again by his side as Mrs. Claus.

Ward took over helping Lissa to entertain the children while he kept a watchful eye on Skye as she approached Scott to begin trying to plant the bug on him. He only wished he could hear what Skye was saying to him over her comm, but unfortunately the comms only worked one way with the four of them being able to hear when FitzSimmons spoke to them and vice versa, but not each other. He was hoping that FitzSimmons would randomly chime in every so often with little titbits of Skye's conversation with Scott, so he'd have a brief idea of what the conversation was. He trusted Skye indefinitely, he just didn't trust Scott.

"Hey there" Skye said cheerfully to Scott, as she approached him where he stood next to a Christmas tree, watching everyone bustle around him.

"Hey. I was wondering how long it would take you to come and try to get to know me a little bit better" he smiled at her.

"Oh really now? And why's that then?"

"Because you're the only one who hasn't tried yet. I was starting to wonder if that boyfriend of yours had warned you away from me."

"Don't worry about Ben. He can be a little overprotective at times. But he's not the boss of me. I do what I want."

"Little bit of a bad girl are you, Ellie?"

"I've been known to indulge in a few bad girl shenanigans every once in awhile."

"Sounds intriguing. Like what?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"What guy wouldn't? Perhaps you'd like to show me?"

"Show you?"

"Yeah, why not. You're boyfriend over there is pretty distracted with those kids. I'll bet we could sneak away for a few minutes and he wouldn't even notice."

"Dude, I came here to talk to you. Not cheat on my boyfriend with you!"

"Skye! You're meant to be flirting! Now I'm not saying agree to cheat on Ward with him but humour him a little at least! Long enough to touch him and place the bug on him!" came Simmons' voice over comms.

"Jems! Ward heard you say that! I can practically hear him growling on his comm now!" Fitz exclaimed.

"Oh, bugger it!" sighed Simmons exasperatedly.

Skye quickly glanced over to Ward's direction upon hearing that. Sure enough he was watching her and Scott intently, his anger evident by the look on his face. Skye also noticed out of the corner of her eye Agent Coulson and Agent May shoot her quick, wary glances of their own.

"I wasn't suggesting you cheat on your boyfriend. Just come somewhere with me a little more privately to talk. Between you and me these children are starting to annoy me now" Skye heard Scott reply, making her glance back at him.

"Then you picked the wrong job."

"I've a reason for being here."

"What reason is that then?"

"Agree to take a little walk with me and I'll tell you."

"And how will I know you're telling me the truth?"

"You won't. You'll just have to trust your instincts."

"My instincts already tell me you're talking bullshit."

Scott chuckled at that. "I like you, Ellie. You can tell when someone is lying instantly."

"So I was right, you weren't going to tell me the truth."

"Not necessarily. Why don't you take that walk with me and find out?"

"We're not meant to leave Santa's Grotto unless we're on a break."

"Rules are meant to be broken, Ellie. Break one with me. All I'm asking is a quick walk. We'll be gone no more than 5 minutes. C'mon, break a rule with me Princess Eleanora."

Skye stared at him. She really didn't like him. At all. He was a sleaze and she knew exactly what he wanted from her and it wasn't to talk to her. There were other ways to plant the bug on him that didn't involve her being alone with him. She didn't trust him as far as she could throw him. "Sure, I don't see why not. But how about when we're next on break? It'll be easier for me to slip away then undetected" she smiled at him, as she then leaned up on her tiptoes towards him to whisper in his ear, silently hating herself for what she was about to say next, yet not meaning a single word of it "What my boyfriend doesn't know can't hurt him". Just as she was about to caress her fingers across his neck to place the little bug under his shirt collar he pulled away from her abruptly, making Skye blink.

Scott simply smirked at her. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Ellie. You wanna touch me, it's gotta be in private. But I'm not interested in waiting till break time because that wouldn't be breaking the rule of ditching while working. So, if you want to know my secrets you'll have to follow me now." And with that he winked at her, as he walked away, beckoning her to follow him.

"Skye, don't follow him. I don't trust him" said Simmons.

"I think he's on to us. His file did say he was extremely smart and catched on to things quickly. Maybe he's caught on to us all already" said Fitz.

"It is possible. He was a Level 9 agent and one of the best. He was smart, cunning and ruthless. He's not to be trusted so easily" came Agent May's voice, as she'd slipped into Santa's house to give her opinion on the matter. Simmons repeated what Agent May had said over the comms for Skye so she knew.

"No shit, Sherlock. Probably why he backed away from me touching him. It's the only way though, right? I mean there's no other way. Besides you two can watch where we go over the security cameras and if he tries anything you'll see and can immediately alert Ward and May as to where I am. You'll see me the whole time. I'm gonna do it. I have too. For the good of the team. Maybe he does just want to take a walk with me?" Skye said nervously. She didn't believe a word of what she'd just said. _Ward isn't gonna like this..._

"We'll be monitoring you. But we still don't think it's a good idea" said Simmons, after she'd repeated what Skye had said other comms so the others were all informed.

"I know. But I'm smart when I need to be. I've got this. Just make sure Grant knows to stay back unless he's needed" Skye said, waiting until she'd heard FitzSimmons do exactly that, noticing Grant instantly flash her a 'What the hell do you think you're doing, Skye?!' look, but remaining where he was, albeit reluctantly.

Taking a deep breath Skye slowly set off following after Scott. _This is a bad idea. This is a very bad idea. I'm either going to have him come on to me or kill me. Or shit maybe both! _

"Skye, Agent May told me to inform you one last time before you go any further that Scott Samuels is known for being extremely ruthless when needed, and he will not hesitate to hurt even a woman if he has too" came Simmons' nervous voice over her comm.

_Yeah, this is a really bad idea... _thought Skye.


	3. Placing The Bug

**Now it's time for things to get a little interesting! Ya'll ready?! Enjoy the ending ;) Chapter 4 will be up later tonight sometime, until then... xD  
**

**JoJo ~ I designed the cover photo myself :D May also has a Santa hat on and Ward an elf hat but the way it cropped when I uploaded they got cut off -.-  
**

**Couple/Pairing within this fic: SkyeWard ^.^ **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't. However, I do own Scott Samuels/Alexander Morris, Michael Gibson, Luke Johnson & Melissa "Lissa" Robinson, having made them all up for this fic, along with the cover names/identities for Coulson/May/Ward/Skye. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Placing The Bug**

"Finally we're alone. Well, we're sort of alone. There's still far too many people bustling around us to be completely alone" said Scott, who smiled at Skye walking beside him.

Skye glanced over at him, flashing him a small smile. She was glad for the people still bustling around them as they'd left Santa's Grotto and headed round the corner.

"Skye, me and Fitz can see you so don't worry. We know exactly where you are as there's cameras all around the store" came Simmons' voice in Skye's ear, making her feel less nervous to know FitzSimmons had her back.

"Just don't go into a bathroom with him as they don't have cameras in the bathrooms" said Fitz.

"Why would she go in a bathroom with him, Fitz?!" exclaimed Simmons.

"I don't know! I'm just informing her where there are no cameras!" replied Fitz.

"I should bloody well hope that there aren't any cameras in the bathrooms!" said Simmons.

Skye rolled her eyes at their conversation as she turned back to Scott. "So, you were going to tell me the reason you really took the job as an elf?"

"Straight to the point I see. How about we chat a little first? Get to know each other a little better, hmm?"

"Uh, sure. What do you wanna know?"

"Why did you really agree to take a walk with me knowing fine well that boyfriend of yours would see you walk off with me? Little insensitive of you don't you think?"

"Play it cool, Skye. He's trying to get to you with personal questions" said Simmons' over comm.

"Maybe I'm trying to make him jealous?"

"Why would you want to do that now?"

"It keeps him on his toes." _Ugh! I hate myself for what I'm saying. Thank god Grant can't hear me. Just keep lying, Skye..._

"If you were my girlfriend and tried to make me jealous I'd have broken up with you by now. No one plays me for a fool, Ellie."

Skye resisted the urge to gulp as he suddenly stopped in his tracks to look at her as he said that. "Yeah, well, you're not the one I'm playing for a fool. So you've got nothing to worry about there." _Ha! Oh how wrong you are slimy Samuels!_

"If you really wish to make that boyfriend of yours jealous then you should kiss me" he smirked slyly, as he grabbed Skye and pulled her around the next corner, a dead end that was deserted of people, as he pushed her backwards and pinned her against the wall.

"Dammit all to hell! We still see you Skye so don't worry! There's a camera in that corner! Don't panic!" exclaimed Fitz.

"Nothing, Ward! Everything is fine! Calm down!" said Simmons.

_If Ward is talking to FitzSimmons then he's obviously got away from the kids to talk freely, _thought Skye. _Oh god! Please don't come looking for me! This will look like something it so clearly isn't! _"My boyfriend isn't here to see us. So why would I kiss you?"

"That's true. Perhaps you should just kiss me because you want to kiss me then."

"What makes you so sure that I do?"

"You agreed to walk with me, told me you like playing your boyfriend for a fool and you've yet to try and attempt to push me away from you. You're obviously quite happy being pinned against the wall."

"You took me by surprise that's all" Skye said, as she started squirming against him.

"Come now, Ellie. Don't struggle. Just a little kiss and I'll answer any question of yours truthfully."

"How about I ask you the question first?"

"I don't think so. The kiss comes first I'm afraid."

Skye furrowed her brow in concentration. All she needed to do was manage to successfully plant the bug on him and the best place was down the collar of his shirt. It was a small bug, light to the touch and not too noticeable unless you were looking for it. All she needed to do was wrap her arms around his neck and make him think she was going to kiss him, while she quickly slipped the bug down the back of his collar and attached it. Taking a deep breath she slowly lifted her arms up and draped them around his neck, silently praying the whole time Grant didn't spring out of nowhere and witness this. It was completely innocent, as there was no way she was going to allow him to kiss her. She just had to keep him talking long enough to get the bug down his collar and then find a way to get away from him. "Like I said before how will I know you're telling me the truth? Even after a kiss you could still lie to me."

"I could couldn't I? But you'd probably guess. I think you've a strong detector for bullshit going on."

"That I do. So I better not catch you in a lie, Alex." She was ever so casually and lightly sliding her fingers down his shirt collar as she was setting the bug in place.

"Ward! Quit panicking! Skye is fine!" came Simmons' voice in her ear.

"No we aren't lying to you! She's perfectly fine! Don't you think we'd have told you by now if she wasn't?!" came Fitz's voice.

"Talking! They are just talking!" said Simmons.

Skye tensed up. Grant was obviously asking what they were doing. Simmons had just lied to him for her without being asked too. Skye knew that she couldn't have told him his girlfriend currently had her arms around another guy's neck and looked to be going in for a kiss, as that would have had Grant fuming and heading off to kill Scott instantly. As soon as she was out of this situation she was going to tell Grant exactly what had happened, as she didn't want him thinking anything bad had happened.

"Do I have permission to kiss you then or not, Ellie?"

Just as he asked her that Skye successfully managed to plant the bug on his collar. _Finally! _"Sure. I don't see any reason as to why you can't."

"That' a girl!" he winked at her smugly, as he leaned in closer to her.

"Mayday! Mayday!" Skye suddenly whispered loud enough for FitzSimmons to hear her, hoping they knew what she'd mean by that, as Scott got closer to kissing her. He'd heard too which made him stop to look at her oddly, before asking her what she had meant by that.

"Agent May, go and get Skye! Now! Take the first left corner from leaving Santa's Grotto and then the immediate second left and you'll find her. Agent Ward, stay where you are! If you don't I will shoot you where it hurts with the Night Night Gun as soon as you're back on this Bus rendering a vital asset of yours out of action for the foreseeable future!" came Simmons' voice over Skye's comm, who'd immediately locked on to Skye's hidden meaning to her choice of words. Skye was thankful she'd threatened Grant in staying back, hoping he would. Just to be on the safe side she removed her arms from around Scott's neck as she shrugged at him.

"I was just being funny. I'm a little joker me!" Skye lightly smiled at him, just as Agent May came around the corner with a loud "Back to work elves! Fraternizing is to be done off duty, not on!" as she pointed back towards Santa's Grotto expressionlessly, yet deathly at the same time.

Skye used that exact moment to break free from Scott's hold on her, as she ran off back towards Santa's Grotto, quickly glancing back as she did, before then turning forwards again only to bang right into Ward's firm chest. "Oomph!"

"Santa's house! Now!" he growled, as he tugged her after him into Santa's house, closing the door after them.

"Okay, so-"

"What the hell, Skye?! Don't ever do that again! I had no damn idea what was going on! Don't ever leave my sight like that again! How am I meant to protect you if I can't even see you?!"

_Okay, he's definitely angry. _"Geez, calm down, Ward! I'm perfectly fine! I had the whole situation under control I swear! And I successfully bugged him with the bug!"

"How did you do that exactly?"

"I placed it down the collar of his shirt at the back."

"But how exactly?"

"By sliding my fingers down his back as quickly as I could."

"Did he kiss you?!"

"No! I never gave him the chance too! He tried, as that's how I got the chance to place the bug down his collar, but he never got the chance to kiss me as that's when I randomly yelled out Mayday which luckily for me Simmons immediately knew I meant call Agent May!"

"I'm smart like that!" they both heard Simmons' say over comm, having forgot they could still hear the two of them.

"Why did you want Agent May to go and get you and not me?!"

"Well for one you probably would have killed the guy for having me pinned against the wall before we'd managed to get the files we came here for off of him! And secondly I had no clue how to include Ward into Mayday!"

"He pinned you against the wall?!"

"Did I forget to mention that part?"

"Yup!" said Fitz in their ears.

"Fitz!" hissed Simmons.

"Look I'm fine, okay? I'm sorry. I should never have gone off with him alone like that. I never would have done it if FitzSimmons hadn't of been able to see me the whole time. I swear. Don't be angry at me."

"I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at that douchebag! As soon as this mission is over I swear I am going to beat the living daylights out of him!" said Grant, as he pulled Skye into his arms, kissing the top of her forehead.

"Please do. He gives me the creeps!" said Skye, as she wrapped her arms around Grant's waist while burying her face in his chest. "Thanks, by the way."

"For what?"

"For asking if he kissed me instead of if I kissed him."

"I trust you, Skye. I know you would never have kissed him, not even for the good of the mission. I was just worried about you that's all."

"I know. I'm sorry. Now he's been bugged I'm staying the hell away from him. If anyone needs to go near him again then it's Agent May's turn."

"Agreed" replied Grant, as he leaned down and claimed her lips with his own.

"Hate to break up the no doubt oncoming make out session but Agent May says get back outside and resume your elfish duties before she strangles a small child" came Fitz's voice.

Skye and Grant both laughed before sneaking one last kiss, as they then headed on back outside together.

* * *

As the hours continued to tick on slowly by Skye remained with the children as she resumed her duties of entertaining them the best that she could, with Ward even helping her, refusing to leave her side. He had, however, briefly warned Scott from staying away from his girlfriend or else he'd suffer the consequences as soon as their shift was over for the day. He'd walked away from him and back over to Skye before he'd even had the chance to come up with a response or a witty comeback.

FitzSimmons had both informed them all that the bug was successfully working and they could hear on their end every conversation Scott was having, but so far had heard nothing of importance from him, not even when he'd resumed talking with Michael and Luke as they'd indulged in a normal conversation.

It was getting later with the night slowly setting in. They'd been on the job for hours and were now all getting tired. The children that were coming to see Santa now were a little more on the irritable side than the ones during the day. Fitz had determined it was no doubt because they were all tired and ready for bed, to which Simmons had determined that they probably had parents that worked during the day so this was the only time they had free to bring them when their shifts were over for the day. Skye continued to remain cheerful and as a hyper as a small child herself, enjoying being an elf and being able to act all goofy and silly. Ward even managed to successfully get a few of the children to laugh at him a few times with some funny faces he pulled, but other than that he left most of the entertaining to Skye, who definitely had more of a connection with the kids than he did. Agent Coulson was still enjoying being Santa Claus as he chuckled away everytime a small child tugged at his beard to see if it was real or not. The only one that continued to look bored and disinterested the whole time was Agent May, though she did occasionally flash some of the children a small, yet completely fake, smile. And some of the older children had noticed that her smiles weren't all too sincere.

"Why is Mrs. Claus so moody? Did Santa put her on the naughty list this year?" a young boy of about 10 years of age asked Skye.

Agent May stared blankly at him, merely blinking her eyes uninterestedly.

"Oh don't mind her too much! Mom was just born naturally bored!" Skye replied chirpily.

"Mrs. Claus is your mom?" asked the young boy.

"Why of course she is! Mrs. Claus is mommy to all of Santa's elves!" beamed Skye.

Agent May quirked a brow at Skye. Ward just snorted.

"So does that make Santa Claus your dad?!" asked the boy excitedly.

"It sure does!" said Skye, still beaming.

"Awesome! Santa Claus is your dad! I wish he was mine!" exclaimed the boy.

"It's not always fun having Santa Claus for a daddy! We still get told off and told what to do! And he still won't let us even open one single present on Christmas Eve just for fun!" said Skye with her hands on her hips, shooting Agent Coulson a stern look, who just laughed at her.

"My dad doesn't let me do that either!" laughed the boy.

"Skye is really good with those kids" she heard Fitz say in her ear.

"Oh isn't she?! She'll make a great mother one day!" came Simmons' voice not long after.

Skye just smiled to herself as she sneaked a quick look at Ward, seeing him smiling at her too, his look telling her he secretly agreed with FitzSimmons.

"Psst! C'mere!" said the young boy, beckoning for Skye to come towards him, which she did, leaning down so he could whisper something in her ear.

"That's a great idea!" squealed Skye, as she stood back up and went over to Agent Coulson to whisper into his ear what the boy had told her.

"Oh this is gonna be good!" said Fitz.

"Good job we're recording this whole thing! This is something we'll just have to watch over and over!" said Simmons.

Ward looked around confused having no clue what FitzSimmons was going on about, while Agent May just looked off absentmindedly into space.

"Brilliant idea! Santa wholeheartedly agrees!" said Agent Coulson cheerily. "Oh Mrs. Claus, would you come here for a moment please?"

Agent May sighed while walking over to Agent Coulson. "Yes, Santa, my dearest?" _Someone shoot me, please._

"The children believe you need a little Christmas cheer to cheer you up. And this is what we all came up with!" Taking a deep breath Agent Coulson reached out towards Agent May, as he tugged her quickly and gently down onto his lap before giving her a big, beardy kiss on the lips.

"Oooohhh!" said all the children together, all bursting into fits of giggles.

Skye bounced up and down clapping as she did so. "Yay! Go mommy and daddy!"

Ward snorted again, only this time loudly, unable to control it, as he then rested his head on Skye's shoulder trying his best to muffle his oncoming laughter.

They could all hear FitzSimmons' wolf whistling and cheering over their comms.

Agent May flashed Agent Coulson a death glare before she promptly climbed off his lap and rose to her feet, smiling widely and as cheerfully as she could. "Why thank you Santa, my love! That's just what I needed!" _You are so dead later, Coulson!_

The night would soon be drawing to a close as break time came around for them all once more. When they returned they would only have one more hour left before the store would be getting ready to close. It was looking more and more likely that they would have to return again tomorrow, unless FitzSimmons had any new information from listening to Scott's conversations before then. Only time would tell within in the next hour.

"He's planning on going for a drink with Michael and Luke after their shift ends" Simmons informed them once they were all back inside Santa's house and it was safe for them all to talk freely again.

"Someone should follow them" added Fitz.

"I agree. It should be Ward and Skye" said Agent Coulson.

"Fine with me. I'm good with that plan" nodded Ward.

"Yep, me too" Skye also nodded.

"Then it's settled. If anything new pops up by then FitzSimmons let us all know immediately. In the meantime let's all go and get something to eat and drink before we resume for the final hour" said Agent Coulson, as he left with Agent May, leaving Ward and Skye behind to follow them.

"I really hope we don't have to come back tomorrow. This elf outfit is itchy" grumbled Ward, itching away at his right side as if to prove his point.

"Aww poor baby. You just really hate being an elf!" grinned Skye.

"I look ridiculous and we all know it."

"Nah you look cute! Sexy even!"

"I know for a fact I don't look sexy, Skye."

"Sure you do! You know you always look super sexy to me, Grant!"

"I do now do I?"

"Sure do! And I'll be more than happy to show you how much too!"

Striding over to the door Skye casually locked it before she turned her attention back to Grant as she walked back towards him, slowly popping the buttons on the front of her dress as she smiled her most seductive smile at him. As she got closer to him she pulled off her dress and tossed it to the ground, now standing in nothing but her underwear, as she never once took her eyes off of Grant's. As she continued to smile seductively at him she soon pushed him backwards towards the tiny little sofa in the far corner, falling on top of him as he landed and instantly attacking his mouth with her own.

Grant couldn't help but smile the whole time at Skye as she'd locked the door, before then slowly and teasingly popping the buttons on her dress before tossing it aside. He knew exactly what was coming. It had been something he'd been looking forward to all day. Something that would definitely put himself and Skye on Santa's naughty list. As soon as he landed on the sofa he instantly started roaming his hands up her thighs as his mouth sought hers hungrily.

"Hey FitzSimmons! You guys might wanna kill the link to mine and Grant's comms for the rest of the break" panted Skye breathlessly a few minutes later, when she'd finally managed to pull away from Grant, as he started working on the zipper to his trousers. "We're two elves planning on joining the naughty list!"

"Copy that!" replied Simmons, as she switched off her link to their comms.

"Roger Dodger!" replied Fitz, doing the same.

* * *

Afterwards Skye and Grant had both managed to quickly grab a cup of coffee each once finally leaving Santa's house, before they'd then had to return to work. Skye was grinning from ear to ear as she just loved it when she managed to get Grant to break the rules on missions to indulge in a steamy sex session with her. It wasn't the first time and it certainly wouldn't be the last time either. It was risky at times, but that was the point, as it gave them both an adrenaline rush.

Over an hour later it was finally time to call it a day, at least for Agent Coulson and Agent May who would be remaining back in the SUV unless needed, while Ward and Skye would be 'accidentally' ending up in the same bar that Scott, Michael and Luke went too.

"Keep your comm links on at all times. When we get back to the SUV myself and Agent May will be able to hear you both along with FitzSimmons. We won't be far away as long as you tell us exactly where you're going. We're the backup should you need any. Hopefully this deal goes down tonight or we're all back tomorrow being Santa's and Elves again" Agent Coulson informed them.

"Yes, Sir" nodded Ward.

"Got it, A.C.!" nodded Skye.

Wishing them both luck Agent Coulson and Agent May left to return to the SUV.

"I need to make a quick pit stop to the toilet. I'll be really quick I swear! Michael and Luke are still hanging around Santa's Grotto while they wait on Scott so I won't be long. You stay here and I'll be right back!" said Skye.

"Don't be long. If they get ready to leave and you aren't back then I'll have to leave without you in order to follow them. You'll then have to follow my instructions on where I'm going" replied Ward.

"I know, I know, I got it!" said Skye, quickly kissing him as she ran off to the toilet.

"FitzSimmons keep an-"

"Eye on Skye. We got it, Ward" Fitz cut him off.

"We're watching her on the security cameras as we speak. She just entered the bathroom" added Simmons.

"Good. Thank you." Ward turned back to glance over in the direction of Michael and Luke, as he wondered what was keeping Scott so tied up. _Where the hell is this guy?_

Skye was as quick as she could be in the bathroom, not wanting Grant to have to leave without her. Dashing out once done she was soon stopped in her tracks as she banged right into someone upon leaving the bathroom. "Umf! Sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going! Totally my fault!"

"That's quite alright. No need to worry. Though I think me and you need to have a little talk, don't you? After all, you've been playing me for a fool and I don't like being played for a fool, _Skye..._" said Scott Samuels, curving his mouth into a devious smile.

Skye barely had time to react before she felt a hard blow to the back of her head, rendering her unconscious...


	4. He's On To Us

**How long has it been since the last update about 9 hours? Yeah, I think y'all waited long enough for this chapter! I know I've been dying to post it that's for sure and I can't wait any longer! So enjoy and brace yourselves for chapter 5 after this one folks which'll be posted later! ;) **

**Couple/Pairing within this fic: SkyeWard ^.^ **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't. However, I do own Scott Samuels, Michael Gibson & Luke Johnson having made them all up for this fic. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: He's On To Us**

"SKYE!" yelled FitzSimmons together.

"WARD! SAMUELS HAS SKYE!" yelled Simmons.

"FUCK! I'M ON IT! WHEREVER HE MOVES TELL ME! DO NOT TAKE YOUR EYES OFF OF SKYE!" Ward said, as he raced off towards the bathroom towards Skye, praying he'd get there in time. _I should never have let her go to the bathroom alone! _

"FUCKING FUCK IT!" cursed Fitz, shocking Ward as Fitz rarely cursed.

"WHAT IS IT FITZ?! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" asked Ward, panicked.

"WE'VE LOST HER! WE CAN'T SEE HER ANYMORE!" replied Fitz.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T SEE HER ANYMORE?!" yelled Ward, just as he reached the bathroom where Skye had been, but now no longer was. "WHERE THE HELL DID HE TAKE HER?! GUYS, ANSWER ME! WHERE IS SKYE?!"

"WE DON'T KNOW! EVERYTHING JUST WENT BLACK! THE SECURITY CAMERAS JUST ALL CUT OUT!" yelled Simmons.

"It was Samuels. We told you he was cunning and smart. He obviously had more than Michael and Luke working for him. I should have known. Don't worry, Ward. We'll find Skye and we'll get her back" came Agent Coulson's voice, having now reached the SUV with Agent May and hooked up their comms, tuning into what had happened almost instantly.

"If he hurts her in any way then I swear to god I will kill him! And I won't hesitate. It's my job to protect Skye not just as her S.O. but as her boyfriend as well. Anyone that comes between me protecting her will end up dead! Don't try and stop me, Sir. No one is going to stand in my way of getting back Skye! Now, someone, ANYONE, tell me which direction he was last seen heading in before the cameras cut out!" said Ward, threateningly and demandingly. _You're a dead man walking, Scott Samuels!_

* * *

Skye woke up lying on a stone cold floor with a splitting headache. "Ugh! The hell?!" she said to herself, as she slowly lifted her hand up to the back of her head, surprised to find her hands weren't bound. Looking around she took in her surroundings, noticing only pipes on the walls all around her and what looked like a boiler in the far corner. "I'm in the boiler room?"

"You are indeed, sweet Skye" came Scott Samuels' voice from behind her, making her turn around swiftly from where she was sitting on the floor.

"Who the hell is Skye? My name is Ellie" she said, trying to remain cool and calm.

"Cut the crap! I know fine well your name isn't Ellie and is in fact Skye! Quit lying to me as I won't hesitate to hit you across that pretty little face of yours!" said Scott evilly, as he suddenly yanked Skye from the floor and pushed her backwards onto a chair, as he then pulled up his own and sat in front of her.

"Why haven't you tied me up? You do realise I could just so easily run, right?"

"You could try. But you wouldn't get very far. I have many people at the department store working for me. In fact most of the security detail. They were the ones who kindly cut the feed to all the cameras within the store so it should make it slightly harder for your team to find you now."

"My team? I don't have a team. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ah, but you do Skye. Santa Claus and the wife being two of them, no doubt the ones in charge of trying to bring me back in. And then of course we can't forget that boyfriend of yours now can we. Grant I believe his name is, though he's been calling himself Ben this whole time. Tell me is he really your boyfriend or is that facade just part of your cover?"

_How the hell does this guy know Grant's real name as well as mine?! _"He's really my boyfriend."

"Figures. You wouldn't be the first person within S.H.I.E.L.D. to fall for a colleague."

"Who hit me on the head?"

"One of the security guards who agreed to help me with my master plan."

"And what would that be exactly?"

"Why to sell some of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s biggest and darkest secrets to bad guys that really want them! They'll then no doubt release them to the world but quite frankly after that I'll be very far away and couldn't care less about the fallout that will follow shortly after."

"Why are you doing this? Why did you go rogue?"

"Quite simply because I could. Not to mention a lot of money is also involved. My turn to ask the questions now. Be honest, there's a good girl. Tell me your real name."

"Eleanora." Skye found herself suddenly being smacked hard across the face by Scott, nearly falling off her chair in the process.

"See that pipe in the corner? Lie to me again and that'll be the next thing I hit you with. Now, let's try again. Tell me your real name."

"Skye."

"Good girl. Though I already knew that. Would you like to know how I found that out?"

"Yes."

"I've been suspicious of you and your team all day, especially that boyfriend of yours and then how you so suddenly changed to being interested in me. Not to mention Mayday is a code word for 'get me out of here!' if there ever was one. You really ought to be more smart, Skye. I knew you'd placed a bug on me. I'm not that stupid. That's why I kept my conversations light after that point. The bug now has of course been removed so your precious team can't hear this conversation. The comm link that was in your ear has also been removed. They'll never find you. Well, actually they probably will, but not before it's too late. But do you want me to tell you what your biggest mistake of all was, Skye?"

"Humour me."

"Your little rendezvous in Santa's house with that boyfriend of yours. I decided to, what can I say, discreetly eavesdrop on the action out of sight of security cameras in case any of your team were monitoring them. And that's when I heard you call each other by Skye and Grant and not Ellie and Ben. A few minutes later when you told whoever FitzSimmons were to stop listening over the comm links I just knew for sure you were all working for S.H.I.E.L.D. and that they'd finally found me again."

"You suck at hiding do you know that?! I mean really, dude, a fucking elf at Santa's Grotto?! It's almost like you wanted to be caught!"

"But I did want to be caught. I like the thrill of the chase. It makes things so much more interesting! And I always get away afterwards too."

"You're delusional!"

"That's your opinion. Quite frankly I don't care for it."

"Bite me."

"Don't tempt me, sweet Skye. Because you have no idea what I'm truly capable of. Don't think because you're a woman that I would go easy on you for one single second. Take a few moments to think about that until I return."

"You hurt me and Grant will kill you. I promise you that."

"He can try. But he'll ultimately fail. And then he can join you in death." Kicking his chair from underneath him Scott turned and stormed from the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

_Join me in death?! Oh no, no, no, no! He's going to kill me! He's going to kill me and... _Skye didn't even want to think about what else he could possibly be thinking. _Grant! Where are you?! We can't be far from each other! Please, you have to find me!_

* * *

"He had to have taken her down to the basement part of the building! The double doors to the left of the bathroom head that way. We can't tell you if he took her down them for definite as the last we saw of him before the cameras cut to black was him watching as one of his men knocked Skye unconscious and then everything went black!" Simmons informed Agent's Ward, Coulson and May over their comms, who were now all frantically searching for Skye, with Agent Coulson and Agent May having left the SUV and joined Ward in searching for Skye.

"Is there no way for you guys to get the security cameras back on?" Ward asked them.

"None. We're completely locked out. The only way would be able to hack into the system's firewall. We can try but it would take us awhile, and there's no guarantee it would work, especially in time to find her. We're not as quick at Skye with hacking into things like this!" answered Fitz.

"Just do the best you can. Keep us posted on the progress" said Agent Coulson. "In the meantime, Agent May, go and apprehend Michael and Luke and see what you can get out of them. Tie them up in Santa's house and see if they know where Samuels' might be hiding Skye. Report back with whatever you find out." Agent May nodded as she left. "Agent Ward I'll accompany you down the stairs towards the basement and help you search down there."

"Thank you, Sir. Let's go!" nodded Ward, as he ran down the stairs towards the basement, his gun out and ready to fire, with Agent Coulson following and doing the same behind him. "She's got to be down here somewhere! He didn't have enough time to take her anywhere else!"

"We'll find her, Ward. We'll find her."

"I won't rest until I do. I promise you that."

"He's holding her down in the boiler room. It's at the very end of the basement corridor. I'd hurry if I were you as his plans for Skye aren't pretty" came Agent May's voice over their comms.

"How do you know he's hiding her in the boiler room already?! That was bloody quick!" exclaimed Fitz.

"I don't beat around the bush. I get my answers quickly" replied Agent May coolly.

"What are his plans for Skye?" asked Ward.

"You don't want to know, Agent Ward."

"Yes I do! Tell me!"

There was a slight pause on Agent May's end as she no doubt contemplated telling him or not. "He's going to kill her."

"I figured he might do that. That's not exactly rocket science!" exclaimed Ward.

"Like you'd know what rocket science is!" grumbled Fitz.

"Not the time, Fitz!" scolded Simmons.

"I'll find her before he kills her" said Ward, as he broke off into a run down the corridor, trying to get to the very end as quickly as he possibly could.

"Was that all Agent May? There wasn't anything else we should know?" asked Agent Coulson, as he ran off after Ward.

Another pause. "That was all."

"What aren't you telling me?! What else does he have planned for Skye?!" said Ward, now running even faster down the corridor. _How long is this blasted corridor?! It's like a damn tunnel! It's never ending!_

"Just get to her as quickly as you can, Ward. He's become enamoured with Skye according to Michael and Luke. Before he kills her he's planning on-"

"Having fun with her" Ward cut her off. He refused to say aloud the first thing that had come to his mind. He didn't even want to think about that. He was going to get to Skye before that asshole could even lay a finger on her! _I'm coming Skye! _

* * *

"Ready to die yet, Skye?" Scott asked Skye as he returned to the room.

"Are you? Because if I die then so do you asshole. My team will make sure of that. And it won't be a pleasant death!"

"If they find you in time. Which they might. I'm not going to kill you right away. I thought we could get better acquainted first."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I've always wondered what it would be like to sleep with a sexy little elf."

"Stay the fuck away from me!" Skye yelped, jumping from her chair and moving away from him quickly, as he slowly started coming towards her.

"From what I heard between you and that boyfriend of yours you could be a very fun girl to be with. Nice and energetic. Loud. A girl who knows what she's doing and exactly how to please her man."

"You're not my man! Therefore I don't have to please you! You can't make me!"

"Now that's where you're wrong, so very, very wrong, Skye..."

Skye turned and ran. She ran for the door. She pulled it open and she bolted out, finding no one to block her path or stop her from running. _That sonofabitch! He lied to me about having men posted at the door too! _Skye kept on running as fast as she could. She ran right up the corridor as fast as her legs would allow her too. She could hear Scott calling out her name behind her, running after her, his footsteps seeming to get closer and closer to her. She quickly turned and ran around the corner only to barrel right into someone as she did.

* * *

Just as Grant turned the corner after finally reaching the end of the corridor he immediately found himself with none other than Skye in his arms, as she came crashing around the corner right into him. "SKYE! OH THANK GOD!"

"GRANT?! GRANT!" Skye cried out, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. "Oh my god! I knew you'd come looking for me!"

"I'll always come looking for you, Skye! I just hope I found you before anything happened to you! Did he hurt you?! Did Scott hurt you?! I'm gonna kill him if he did!" asked Ward, fearful of Skye's answer, as he hoped above hope that Scott never got the chance to lay a hand on her.

Skye never got the chance to answer before a shot rang out behind them, followed closely by another. Ward instantly wrapped his arms around her tighter as he spun her away from the gunfire and pushed her against the wall, as he leaned in over her acting as a human shield. "Whatever you do don't move, Skye! Me and Agent Coulson have got this! Just don't move!"

Skye nodded as she remained quiet and still, holding on to Grant as if her life depended on it, which it actually did. She knew Grant would do anything to protect her and keep her safe now she was finally back in his arms.

As Grant made sure his gun was locked and loaded and ready for the fight that was soon to follow between himself, Coulson and Scott, a sudden gunshot from around the corner was suddenly heard, followed by a loud cry of pain before silence fell all around them, with only the slight sound of whimpering being audible.

"It's clear, Ward!" Agent Coulson informed him as he took off towards where the gunshot was heard.

Ward pulled slowly back from Skye as he gripped her right hand tightly in his own, making sure she stayed behind him just in case, as he peeked slowly behind the corner to make sure the coast really was clear. And that's when he saw Scott on the floor writhing in agony as he clutched his right side, with Agent May standing behind him, gun in her hand.

"Nobody messes with Mrs. Claus' husband and kids and gets away with it!" she said quite smugly at Scott, actually cracking a genuine smile which was very rare for her indeed.

"Way to go Agent May! Or mommy Claus even!" quipped Skye.

"Is everyone alright?!" FitzSimmons' panicked voices were heard over the comms.

"We're all fine. Agent May managed to get the jump on Scott and he's down. We can bring him into S.H.I.E.L.D. for questioning to find out exactly who he's planning on selling the files too along with their location" Agent Coulson informed them.

"That's great. Really great, Sir. But I'm afraid it's not quite over yet" said Simmons nervously.

"What do you mean?" asked Ward.

Simmons took a deep breath as she continued "Well, we've actually successfully managed to get the feed back up for the security cameras. The store is now closed and free of people. And, well-"

"There are about twenty security guards waiting for you coming out with each one of them armed with more guns than we can even count!" interrupted Fitz.

"Not to mention they've found and untied Michael and Luke and armed them with guns as well!" added Simmons.

"Great, just great!" exclaimed Ward, as he pulled Skye into his arms and held her close to his chest. He had to protect her. She didn't have a gun and there wasn't one spare going around.

Skye instantly wrapped her arms around Ward as she looked up at him nervously. "Grant, I'm scared."

"So you should be! All of you should be scared! Because you're all going to die today!" laughed Scott almost manically.

"Don't listen to him, Skye. No one is dying today. We're all going to keep each other safe. We're all going to keep each other alive" Ward tried his best to reassure her.

"FitzSimmons will be our eyes and our ears via the security cameras. Let's pray they don't go off again" said Agent Coulson, to which FitzSimmons voiced their agreement over the comms.

"Four against twenty? It's doable. I've done it with less after all, so I should know for a fact" said Agent May, everyone instantly knowing she was referring to how she got her name as The Cavalry.

"Three against twenty. Skye doesn't have a gun or any weapon to defend herself with" said Ward.

"Yes she does" replied Agent May, as she picked up the gun Scott had been using that was now lying on the floor, as she then handed it over to Skye. "Shoot to kill, not to hurt. Because the others won't hesitate."

Skye gulped and nodded. "...kay."

"It'll all be alright, Skye. Like I said we're all gonna keep each other safe, no matter what." Ward reassured her again, as he leaned his head down towards her and kissed her softly, with Skye instantly kissing him back.

"You're all fools. And you'll die fools. You think those men out there are really security guards?! They are ruthless assassins who will kill you all quicker than you can blink!" threatened Scott.

"He could be lying guys. He's done a lot of that lately. And we all know he's psychotic at this point. But either way he is right about the fact that they are going to try their best to kill you all" said Simmons over the comms.

"Simmons is right. Just make sure you all remain on your guards at all times and listen to FitzSimmons since they'll be our eyes and ears for all of us. Speaking of which, Skye, you'll need this since I know you no longer have your other one" said Agent Coulson, as he walked over to Skye and handed her a comm, to which she nodded her thanks and instantly placed it in her ear, happy she could finally hear FitzSimmons' again.

"I think we're ready" said Agent May.

"What's the plan, Sir?" asked Ward.

"It's quite simple really, Agent Ward. We go out, we fight and above all we do our best to stay the hell alive!" replied Agent Coulson, putting on his best 'this means war!' face.


	5. Christmas Chaos!

**This is the penultimate chapter guys so naturally things are going to get interesting! :D One chapter left after this which will be posted tomorrow. In the meantime enjoy this and I'm just gonna go and run away... Bye! xD ~flees!~**

**Couple/Pairing within this fic: SkyeWard ^.^ **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't. However, I do own Scott Samuels, Michael Gibson & Luke Johnson having made them all up for this fic. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Christmas Chaos!**

"I just realised something" said Skye, as they finished binding and gagging Scott to a chair in the boiler room so he couldn't escape while they went out to face their no doubt imminent deaths.

"What?" asked Ward.

"We're still dressed as elves, May is still Mrs. Claus and A.C. is still Santa."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm just pointing it out that we're two Santa's and two elves about to go up against twenty assassins. That's not exactly something you see every day, ya know?" Skye couldn't help but laugh a little.

The three of them just stared at her for a few moments before sighing and shaking their heads.

"I thought it was amusing to point out. I was trying to lighten the mood and all that. Sorry" Skye shrugged.

"We know. We're just preoccupied too much to laugh right now" said Ward, kissing her softly on the forehead, before taking her hand in his and leading her out of the room. "Try to stay with me at all times, Skye. Where I run you run. You got it?"

"Yeah, I got it. I understand" she replied.

"Alright team, let's lock and load! Time to move out!" said Agent Coulson, as he pushed open the doors to the entrance he and Ward had come down earlier looking for Skye. As soon as he did that's when the gunfire started to ring out and the fight to see who would be the last team standing commenced...

* * *

If it hadn't of been for Agent May immediately tucking and rolling like a skilled ninja underneath the first five guards and taking them all out with sufficient ease, then the four of them would probably be dead by now. But luckily for them she had, which had given them all time to dive out of the way and find a hiding spot, as FitzSimmons told them everything they needed to know over the comms about where they were currently hiding and who else was hiding close by.

Agent Coulson had managed to sneak back down to Santa's Grotto with Agent May soon following and joining him. Together they took out three more guards swiftly.

Ward and Skye had sneaked away towards the women's lingerie department. If they hadn't currently of been in fight like they were right now, then Skye would have cracked her best witty joke about Ward choosing this particular shop for them to lay low in, but she decided now wasn't the time and Ward wouldn't appreciate her even trying to lighten the mood, as the mood couldn't always be lightened and even Skye knew that. If anything cracking jokes when she was nervous or scared was just a coping mechanism for Skye when she didn't quite know what to do next.

"How many guards nearby?" Ward asked FitzSimmons over the comms.

"Near you and Skye only two and heading in your direction right now. Lay low as they enter the shop and you should be able to get the jump on them" replied Fitz.

"Copy that" noted Ward, as he pulled Skye quickly into one of the changing rooms. "Keep me informed on where they are and when they get near."

"What's the plan?" Skye asked him.

"As soon as one gets near enough to me I'm going to take him by surprise and dispatch him. You make sure the other one doesn't get close enough before I'm done. You've got your gun so be ready to use it."

"No pressure then."

"You've got this, Skye. I believe in you" said Ward reassuringly, as he dipped his head to kiss her.

"So not the time to be making kissing noises right now you guys!" exclaimed Simmons.

"It was just a quick reassuring kiss!" grunted Ward.

"Well it better be over with as those guys have just entered the shop! Keep quiet and don't even talk in a whisper as they'll hear you. One guy is checking behind the counter to no doubt see if your hiding there while the other is making his way towards the changing room" said Simmons.

"Ward, get ready! On my count of three! Three..." Fitz said as he started to count.

Ward pulled his gun out and got ready.

"Two..."

He pushed Skye behind him as he faced the curtain to the changing room.

"One... NOW!"

Ward instantly jumped out and landed a hard kick straight into the middle of the guard's chest sending him flying backwards into a rack of coats, as he then promptly aimed his gun and shot him square in the head. He then turned quickly and aimed his gun towards the now fast approaching other guard, as he then swiftly landed a bullet to his head too.

"Holy shitballs! What the hell, Grant?!" exclaimed Skye, shocked at what she'd just witnessed, as that had been the first time she'd ever seen Ward literally shoot to kill before.

"Be thankful you didn't need to do it. These guys are trained assassins. They wouldn't hesitate to kill us so we shouldn't either. Let's go, c'mon!" he said, as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the shop, as they quickly darted behind a pavilion outside. "FitzSimmons! Any nearby guards?!"

"None! You're both clear on that floor! The remaining ten guards are on the bottom floor where Agent's Coulson and May are! They need help! Go!" replied Fitz.

"Copy that! We're on our way!" said Grant, as he pulled Skye after him towards the nearest stairwell, after Simmons' had informed them it was clear to go down.

* * *

By the time they'd made it down to the bottom floor Agent May had already taken out another two guards with Agent Coulson quickly dispatching another.

"Only seven guards to go now guys!" Simmons said over comms.

"Along with Michael and Luke so that's still nine altogether!" added Fitz.

"We don't want to kill Michael and Luke though. We need them alive. Shoot to hurt, not to kill. Do you all understand?" Agent Coulson asked May, Ward and Skye, to which they all nodded at him.

"Where are Michael and Luke currently?" May asked.

"Acting like cowards. They've got guns but they don't seem to want to actually engage in any gun fighting. Currently they are both hiding out in a shop that sells ski wear" answered Simmons.

"Then that's where I'm heading. I'll go get them to bring them in. The rest of you deal with the remaining guards" Agent May informed them as she rushed off.

With FitzSimmons' help Ward and Coulson managed to dispatch another five guards in record time, while Skye stayed back as instructed by Ward, who was insistent he would do everything to protect her from having to kill anyone, as he knew deep down she wasn't yet ready for what would bring her afterwards. Skye didn't once complain as she'd quietly agreed with him. But still she mentally prepared herself for if that time, just to be on the safe side and because it was the smart thing to do after all.

"Two guards left now guys. One has just entered a shoe shop to the right of you and is laying low behind the counter. The other has just entered a sportswear shop to the left of you and has disappeared into the back" Fitz informed them.

"You'll also be happy to know that Agent May has managed to successfully apprehend Michael and Luke and is now currently re-tying them up in Santa's house" added Simmons.

"Copy that. I'll get the one in the shoe shop. Ward you take Skye and get the one in the sports shop. Agent May if you can hear me remain with Michael and Luke as I don't want them getting away again. FitzSimmons continue to watch all our backs" said Agent Coulson, as he set off towards the shoe shop.

"I hear you loud and clear, Sir" acknowledged Agent May, as she remained with Michael and Luke.

"We're on it, Sir" said Ward, as he grabbed Skye's hand and discreetly and quietly led her to the sports shop, sneaking inside with her, where they then hid behind the counter.

"There are no security cameras in the back. We can't see what he's doing or where he is, Ward" said Fitz.

"I'll try to sneak up on him. Watch my back, Skye" whispered Ward.

Skye simply nodded as she quickly and lightly kissed him before he crept out from behind the counter and around the corner to where the guard had gone.

"Even in life or death situations the two of you are really cute!" teased Fitz, referring to the kiss Skye had just given Ward.

"Hush, Fitz! Leave them be!" scolded Simmons.

Skye just rolled her eyes as she remained poised and ready to fire her gun if needed. After about two minutes she heard what could only be described as a fight going on before a gunshot was then heard. _Please let that have been Grant that fired the shot and not the other way around! _she thought, just as Ward came running back out from around the corner, making Skye breathe a huge sigh of relief as she stood up and ran into his arms.

"It's alright. I'm fine. You can't get rid of me that easily, babe" he said, as he hugged her to him tightly.

"I don't ever want to get rid of you! I need you in my life!"

"You'll always have me. But right now we have to keep moving. We have to go find Coulson and May!" Ward said, as they left the shop.

"We're down in Santa's house, Ward. Come to Santa's Grotto. All the guards have now been dispatched. We're currently interrogating Michael and Luke" came Agent Coulson's voice over their comms.

"What about Scott, Sir?" asked Ward. "He's still tied up down in the basement. Shouldn't one of us go and-"

"WARD! SKYE! LOOKOUT! BEHIND YOU! SMAUELS HAS ESCAPED THE BASEMENT!" yelled Fitz suddenly.

Ward instantly turned around where he saw Scott running right towards them with a gun aimed. He immediately pushed Skye out of the way just as a bullet headed right for them, hitting Ward square in the chest. He fell to his knees and hit the ground almost instantly.

"GRANT!" screamed Skye as she ran to him, kneeling down next to him as she lifted his head onto her lap and started caressing his cheek. "GRANT! NO! OH MY GOD! PLEASE DON'T DIE!"

Grant coughed and spluttered as he tried desperately to get in air, the bullet having pierced so close to his heart. He hadn't been wearing his bullet proof vest due to still being dressed in his elf outfit. "Skye...just...RUN!"

"NO! I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!" she said as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I'LL NEVER LEAVE YOU! YOU'D NEVER LEAVE ME!" She could hear FitzSimmons frantically informing Agent's Coulson and May of what had happened and where they currently were.

"Oh how very touching! You're boyfriend is dying and you are so upset! Cry me a fucking river!" spat Scott, now aiming his gun straight at Skye. "Would you like to join him, sweet Skye?"

"You're a freaking lunatic! You are so DEAD!" Reaching for her gun that was at her side Skye quickly grabbed it and aimed it at Scott, firing a shot straight at his right leg, making him yell out in pain as he buckled to the ground. She'd really wanted to shoot to kill but she knew they needed him still. But once done with him she was going to kill him for shooting Grant.

Just as Scott was about to aim his own gun once more it was kicked out of his hand by Agent May who'd come out of nowhere, as she'd then swiftly dealt him a hard punch to the face, rendering him unconscious, before glancing up at Skye. "How's Ward?"

"Still breathing thank god! But there's so much blood! I don't know what to do!" Skye said, shaking and crying.

"There's an ambulance on it's way. Don't worry, Skye. He'll be fine" said Agent Coulson, as he leaned down next to Skye and attempted to stop the bleeding.

"You don't know that for sure! He could die!" sobbed Skye.

"I'm not planning on leaving you anytime soon" Ward spluttered out.

"I'm going to hold you to that. I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you. I need you, Grant. Please don't leave me!" Skye said, as she leaned her head into the crook of his neck, continuing to cry.

"I wouldn't dream of it. I don't plan on it." He suddenly went into a coughing fit where he coughed up a little bit of blood. "That can't be good."

"You're going to be fine, Agent Ward. Just have faith" Agent Coulson said, trying to reassure him.

"The ambulance has arrived and is on it's way to you all now!" said Simmons' over comm. "Hold on, Ward!"

"You got it. Holding on. I'm holding on. Not going anywhere. Staying right here. Right...here..." he trailed off, his eyelids beginning to droop.

"Grant! No! Wake up! Don't you dare go to sleep on me! Grant!" shrieked Skye, lightly tapping the side of his face to keep him awake.

"Sleep...is good."

"NO! Sleep is bad! Very bad!"

"Just for a few minutes..."

"Grant! No! Stay with me! Please!"

"I'm trying."

"Try harder!"

"Skye...I have to tell you something...just in case I don't make it..."

"Grant please don't do this to me. Not here, not like this. If it's what I think it is please don't say it because you think you're gonna die!"

"I would never say it for that reason, Skye."

"Where the hell is the ambulance crew?!" exclaimed Agent May, who was frantically pacing backwards and forwards.

"I second that!" said Agent Coulson. "Come on now, Ward. Just take it easy. I stand by what I said before. You'll be fine."

"The ambulance crew is nearly with you! Another minute and they'll be there!" said Simmons.

Grant took a deep breath before he spoke again, coughing as he did so. "Skye, listen to me. I need you to know, okay? I need you to know that I lov-"

"No! Grant no! Don't tell me that as you lie on the floor with a bullet to the chest in a pool of blood! Please!"

"It's up to me where and when I say it! Why are you so stubborn?!"

"Like you wouldn't be acting this way right now if it were me and not you!"

"Skye, please. I have to tell you that... that I... I..." Grant trailed off as his head slowly dipped to his right side, his eyes now closed.

"GRANT! NO! GRANT PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU! I NEED YOU, GRANT! PLEASE! NO! PLEASE WAKE UP! GRANT!" screamed Skye, tears cascading down her cheeks by the second, as she buried her face in his chest just as the ambulance crew came running and headed right towards them, as they quickly started checking and working on Grant while Agent's Coulson and May pulled Skye to her feet, as they kept her back the best they could, as all she could do was continue to scream and cry out for Grant, her heart shattering into a million pieces as she did so. "Please, Grant, don't die..." was the last thing Skye said as she buried her face into Agent Coulson's chest, his arms as well as Agent May's instantly going around her comfortingly, as they could only share worried and scared looks with each other.


	6. Happy Holidays, Team!

**So here we go folks we've come to the end of the road and the final chapter! Sorry to leave you all a cliffhanger at the end of chapter 5 but it had to be done :P Hopefully everyone enjoys this final chapter and has a wonderful Christmas Eve! :D And lastly at the end of this chapter will be an important A/N for y'all to read so make sure you do as this story will continue in a way and if you wish to know how stay tuned until the very end! :) **

**Couple/Pairing in this fic: SkyeWard ^.^ and... read on ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Happy Holidays, Team!**

Skye couldn't focus on anything since Grant was shot. She didn't know how to function properly. She just wanted to pretend it was all a dream and that none of it ever happened. It was Christmas and she should be happy. But she wasn't. She was heartbroken and devastated. Her boyfriend had been shot and she feared he was going to die. All she could do now was silently pray that he would make it and pull through. That he wouldn't leave her. She needed him. There was no way she could live without Grant. He meant everything to her, more than any man before him ever had. She loved him with all of her heart and she feared she'd now never get to tell him that she did. She was comforted a little bit knowing that he loved her too, though she'd stopped him from saying the words to her exactly, but she knew he was going to tell her he loved her. She now wished she hadn't stopped him. They could have been the last words he'd ever say to her. And she'd stopped him. At the time she'd had too. She couldn't bear to hear them that way, as he lay thinking he was about to die. What if he hadn't truly meant them? What if he was only going to tell her he loved her because he thought he was dying? She had no idea what to think anymore. Her mind was a mess as she waited to hear news on if Grant would make it or not. He just had to make it. She would break without him. He was a part of her world now and she wasn't going to let him leave her so easily.

The whole team were currently waiting at the nearby hospital where Grant was being treated. The bodies of all the men they'd killed that night at Macy's had all since been taken care of by a S.H.I.E.L.D. cleanup crew before anyone had even noticed them. Michael and Luke had been taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody where they would remain for the time being until it had been decided what to do with them. Scott had been brought to the same hospital as Grant so he could also be treated for his bullet wounds, before he'd then been moved to a secure S.H.I.E.L.D. location where he would later be tried for treason. They'd managed to retrieve the files from him after Michael had cracked and revealed where they were. The mission was complete. But in doing so the team had suffered a casualty in coming so close to losing a teammate. And they still weren't sure if they would yet. They all knew that Ward was strong, that he was a fighter, that he would do anything to survive, but they all couldn't help but be worried at the same time that this one time he just might not make it. The five of them were all currently praying for a Christmas miracle.

* * *

"You should drink something to keep your strength up" said Melinda to Skye, as she sat in the waiting room of the hospital, holding out a cup of coffee towards the young hacker, before she took a seat next to her, the rest of the team sitting opposite them.

"Thanks" Skye replied simply, as she took the coffee from Melinda, taking a small sip.

"Ward's a fighter, Skye. He'll make it."

"I hope so. I don't want to lose him."

"You won't. This is Ward we're talking about. Do you really think he's going to leave you alone? He never leaves you alone. He's always by your side."

"He's overprotective. He always has been. But I don't mind it. Sometimes I do, if he's being too overprotective in an annoying way, like trying to get me out of a mission he feels is too dangerous for me. But mostly I don't mind. I like him protecting me. He makes me feel safe."

"He cares about you a lot, Skye. That's why he's so overprotective of you. We're always overprotective over the ones we care about the most."

"He was going to tell me he loved me" Skye's voice broke then, her tears starting to slowly form once more.

"I know he was" said Melinda, as she slowly placed a comforting arm around Skye's shoulders. She rarely showed emotions or that she cared, but she did care about her team, and when she could be of some comfort she'd be there for them. Skye was one of the kids on the Bus, along with FitzSimmons, as herself and Agent Coulson always referred to them as, the three kids. And though she'd rarely admit it, sometimes not even to herself, Melinda cared about all of them. "And when he wakes up he'll try to tell you again."

Skye glanced at Melinda. "You really think so? You don't think he was only going to tell me he loved me because he thought he was dying?"

"No. I don't think that. He loves you, Skye. We can all see that. Even you have to see that. Being shot no doubt made him realise that he should have already told you before now, made him fear he'd never get the chance, and that's why he decided to tell you before he passed out. But don't even for one single second think he was only going to tell you he loved you because he thought he was dying. He's not that type of guy."

"Thank you, Agent May. That means a lot. Especially coming from you, because you don't normally engage in these type of conversations and all."

"I can show emotion when needed and I can lend a comforting shoulder to my teammates when they need me. Remember that. And when we're off the clock you can call me Melinda, alright?"

Skye smiled. "Alright, thanks, Melinda."

"Anytime, Skye" Melinda smiled back.

A few minutes later a doctor appeared asking for the ones that had brought in Grant Ward.

"That's us. How is he?" asked Phil, as he walked over to the doctor, the others all following him.

"He's stable. The bullet just missed his heart so he's extremely lucky. He's going to have to remain in hospital for a few days as we monitor him. But he should make a full recovery" the doctor informed them all with a smile.

"Oh thank god!" gasped Skye in relief, hugging Jemma and Leo happily.

"When can we see him?" asked Melinda.

"He's not awake yet. But he should be soon. You can see him then" replied the doctor.

"We can't see him before then? We can't keep him company as he sleeps?" asked Phil, determined to see for himself that Ward was in fact fine.

"We normally don't allow none family members after visiting hours I'm afraid. Are any of you related to him?" asked the doctor.

"We're all related to him. I'm his uncle, Philip Ward. This is my wife, Melinda Ward, his aunt. These two here, Leo Ward and Jemma Ward, are his younger brother and sister. And this young lady here" said Phil gesturing to Skye "is his wife, Skye Ward. Now that's all cleared up may we see him now?"

The others could only merely blink and stare at Agent Coulson in shock at what he just said. They all had to give him credit for being quick on his feet.

The doctor merely quirked a brow at Coulson, the look upon his face clearly stating he didn't believe what he'd just said, but then he smiled and nodded. "Of course you can. He's at the end of the corridor, room 33, go right ahead. Stay as long as you like and if he happens to wake up while you're in there just buzz and a nurse will come and check on him."

They all nodded their thanks and headed off to the room Ward was in.

"It's weird being a Ward" remarked Leo. "But kinda cool too."

"Keep it up if anyone asks what your names are. While here we all share the same surname. And when it comes to the two of you, FitzSimmons, no flirting, kissing or hand holding as it's not something a brother and sister would do" said Phil.

Both Jemma and Leo blushed slightly at that. They really thought they'd been doing a good job of keeping their relationship under wraps, but it was now clear to them that nothing ever escaped Agent Coulson.

"You really think I didn't know? I know everything about my team. I knew Ward and Skye were together before they told me. Just like I know the two of you have been together for some time now. And you needn't worry as it's fine. You're free to date in public just like Ward and Skye as long as you continue to remain professional, which I know you will since you already have been" Phil smiled at them. "Now, let's go and see Ward."

Pushing the door open to Ward's room they all slowly stepped inside, as Ward came into their view lying on the bed in the middle of the room, where he was hooked up to an IV drip. His eyes were closed and he seemed relaxed.

Skye was the first one to rush to his side, taking his right hand in hers and squeezing it tightly, as she sat in the seat on his right side. "Grant, baby, it's Skye. I'm here. I'm here, baby, and I'm not going anywhere. I promise you."

Phil placed a comforting hand on Skye's shoulder as he stood beside her. "We're all here, Grant. The whole team. We're all waiting for you to wake up. So be a good sport and wake up soon, that's an order."

Melinda stood at the bottom of the bed, hands clasped behind her back, while Jemma and Leo went to sit on the seats on his left side. Jemma took his left hand in hers and gave it a light squeeze, but remained silent.

They all remained in silence for awhile, neither of them quite knowing what to say. It was Agent Coulson who finally broke the silence between them all. "Agent May, FitzSimmons, why don't the four of us all go and get something to eat and allow Skye to have a few moments alone with Ward?"

Skye glanced up at him and smiled. "Thanks, A.C." she said, before slowly turning her attention back to her sleeping boyfriend.

"No problem, Skye. We'll be back soon." Before he left he placed a light kiss on the top of her forehead, as he then left the room followed by May and FitzSimmons, leaving Skye alone with Ward.

"And then there were two. Just me and you. I have no idea what to say to you. Obviously I want you to wake up, get better, be alright, and come back to me. But isn't that what everyone says in these situations? I want to say something else. I want to tell you something else. But I can't because I'm the type of girl who's old fashioned and wants the guy to say it to her first. And you tried to tell me. But I stopped you. I'm sorry, Grant. I should never have stopped you. I was just scared. I'm still scared. I really want to say those three little words to you but not before you do, if you even still want too that is. I'm not even sure if you can hear me right now, so..." Skye trailed off as she started crying again, resting her head on the top of Grant's hand that she held in her own, as she just allowed herself to sob.

After a few minutes Skye raised her head to look over at Grant, wiping the tears with the back of her hands as she did. "The doctor told us all you were stable. That you'll make a full recovery. But I'm still scared to believe that. I'm still scared to hope that it's true..." she trailed off as she looked down at his hand lightly resting in her own, unmoving, as she caressed his palm with her thumb. "Hoping for something and then losing it, hurts more than never hoping for anything."

"I remember you saying that to me once before" said Grant quietly, slowly waking up. "Allow yourself to hope all you want. Because you're never going to lose me, Skye."

"Grant! Oh thank god!" was all Skye could say as she instantly flung herself at Grant, her lips instantly landing on his own, kissing him with such passion and as if it might be the last kiss they ever shared together.

Grant kissed her back just as passionately, happy to see that she was safe and sound and to have her back in his arms again, where she belonged. He never wanted the kiss to end. But after a few minutes they needed to pull apart to allow themselves to breathe. "Skye, I'm so glad you're alright. You are alright, aren't you?"

"I should be the one asking you that! You were the one that got shot after all! But yeah, I'm fine. Especially now you're awake again. So how about you? Are you alright?"

"As good as I can be. My chest aches. But that's to be expected after being shot. And it's not the first time I've been shot so I'm good."

"I wish you'd never been shot in the first place."

"It comes with the job. I know the risks. I'd rather it was me than you. I don't know what I would have done if this had been you lying here and not me."

"Probably the same thing that I've been doing which has been crying, freaking out and panicking that I'd lost you forever."

"Yeah, that's definitely what I'd be doing. I can't imagine ever coming close to losing you."

"Ditto. So you better freaking well remain alright, Grant Ward!"

"You got it, babe. I'll do my best. It's going to take a lot more than a bullet to the chest to get rid of me. You're pretty much stuck with me."

"I'm more than happy to be stuck with you. I never want to be without you. Never ever. I just can't ever lose you. Because I..."

"Skye? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything's fine. You're awake and that's all that matters now."

"What were you going to say?"

Skye just smiled at him as she slowly leaned up to kiss him again, placing a soft kiss upon his lips. "I should go and tell the others that you're awake now. They've all been dying to see you too. They've been really worried. We all have. Don't go anywhere and just stay awake, okay? I'll be right back with the others and a nurse." She slowly moved off the bed to go and get the others.

"Skye, wait!" Grant called out, leaning forward to grab her hand and pull her back towards him, wincing as he did so.

"Are you okay?!" asked Skye worriedly. "You shouldn't move! You'll be tender where you got shot for awhile!"

"I'm fine. Trust me. I'm fine. Sit back down will you? I have to tell you something." Grant smiled at her as he beckoned for her to sit next to him on the bed again.

Skye slowly sat down on his right side, squeezing his hand tightly as she did. Her heart was starting to beat rapidly in her chest. She didn't know what he wanted to tell her but she knew what she was hoping it would be. "What is it?"

"Do you remember what I tried to tell you after I got shot?"

"I do."

"And you were being stubborn and kept interrupting me?"

"Hey! No fair! It wasn't an ideal situation! I was scared you were only saying it because you thought you were going to die!"

"I was trying to tell you because I meant it. Because it's true. I'll admit being shot made me realise that life is short and there's no point in waiting forever to tell the one person that means the most to you how you truly feel. And for me that person is you, Skye. It always has been. You don't need to be scared that I'm going to suddenly change my mind and take everything I ever say to you back one day. Because I never will."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just get scared sometimes. I don't know where I stand with you. I don't know what I mean to you. All I know is everytime I think of you I just want to be with you."

"How can you not know where you stand with me or what you mean to me? Don't I prove to you everyday how I much I care about you and how I'll always do anything to protect you no matter what?"

"You do. All the time. But I still get scared. I get scared to hope that anything more can come of it. Because like I've said before hoping for something and then losing it hurts more than never hoping for anything. I've hoped for too many things before in my life and I've always ended up losing them."

"You're never going to lose me, Skye. You need to start believing that. I will always be around. I'll always do my best to be here for you whenever you need me the most. I promise you. I'm not going anywhere without a fight. I'll always fight for you and our relationship. Believe that, alright?"

"Kay. I will. I promise I will. I refuse to go anywhere too. You're also stuck with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Now kiss me, Skye."

Skye curved her mouth into a smile as she did as Grant asked, sighing contently when he wrapped his arms around her and tugged her lightly down onto his chest, as they continued to kiss happily.

As they finally broke the kiss to smile down at each other Grant lightly caressed Skye's cheek with his right thumb as he looked up into her beautiful brown eyes that never failed to completely mesmerize him. "I love you, Skye."

"You do?" Skye whispered out, her voice breaking, as she started crying again.

"I do. I really do. I love you. I'll always love you" he replied, wiping her falling tears away with his thumbs.

"You really mean that? Always? No matter what? You'll never take it back because you really mean it?"

"Yes, Skye. I mean it. I'll mean it forever. Am I gonna have to explain exactly what I love you means to me when I say it to you?"

"What? No! I just had to make sure. No one's ever told me they loved me before. So I guess in a way I just don't understand why anyone ever would."

Grant's heart broke a little for Skye at hearing her confess that to him. It was impossible not to fall in love with Skye. She was amazing and absolutely perfect to him in every way possible. He'd love her until the day he died and he'd always prove that to her no matter what. "Skye, sweetheart, listen to me and listen to me carefully, alright?"

Skye nodded nervously. "Okay."

"When I tell you that I love you it means that I accept you for the person that you are and I don't ever want to change you. It means that I will love you and stand by you even through the worst of times. It means loving you even when you're in a bad mood or too tired to do the things I want to do. It means loving you when you're down and not just when you're fun to be with. I love you means that I know your deepest, darkest secrets and I'll never judge you for them, asking only in return that you never judge me for mine. It means that I care enough to fight for what we have and that I love you enough not to ever let you go. When I tell you that I love you it means I'm thinking about you, dreaming about you, wanting you and needing you constantly in my life, while hoping you feel the same way about me. That's what I mean when I tell you that I love you, Skye. And I'll always love you."

Skye was frozen throughout everything Grant had said to her. She would never in her wildest dreams ever have expected someone to ever say to her what Grant just had. Her heart felt like it was about to completely explode with how much love she felt for Grant right now. She loved him so much, more than she ever thought possible to love another person. "Oh, Grant! I do! I love you too! I always will I promise! I love you! I love you, Grant Ward!" Attacking his mouth with her own she kissed him hard and as passionately as she could, hoping to prove to him that everything he said to her was exactly how she felt about him too, and always would no matter what the future had in store for them both.

"It's about damn time, Agent Ward!" came Melinda's voice from the door.

"I have to second that one!" agreed Agent Coulson.

"I'm so happy for you guys right now I could cry!" said Jemma, just as she started crying.

"Well today has certainly been a bloody eventful day hasn't it?!" exclaimed Leo.

Everyone all started laughing at Leo being the first one to point that out. "Oh, Fitz!" they all said in unison.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" Skye asked them.

"We walked in just as he told you to listen to him carefully. We decided to keep quiet as we didn't want to disturb what we all knew was coming next" replied Melinda with a knowing smile towards Skye, who smiled back.

"Eavesdroppers!" chuckled Grant.

They soon all made their way into the room as they settled around the bed, all expressing their relief that Grant was finally awake and going to pull through. He was happy to accept hugs off not just Jemma, which he'd expected, but also Leo, which he'd half expected. The most surprising of all though was the hugs, albeit quick, off Melinda and Phil, as he'd definitely never expected them. Though as Skye happily pointed out it was Christmas, so anything was possible, and such hugs being rare probably wouldn't happen for another year, as she also cheekily added that she, however, would happily continue to hug and kiss him all year round.

After five days in hospital Grant was finally allowed to go home and return back to the Bus with his team, with his girlfriend, with his family. Something he was exceptionally glad about because he hated hospitals, even though everyone visited him every day, he still hated them. The only thing that made the nights more tolerable for him was Skye insisting every night she slept on the chair beside his bed, as she refused to leave him. Though she never actually slept on the chair because as soon as the nurses and doctors had left him for the night to sleep Skye would instantly jump from her chair and sneak into the bed beside him, as they would both then fall asleep in each other's arms until morning. But now he was finally out and back on the Bus. Finally back in his own bunk and his own bed that he more than happily shared with Skye. He was finally back where he wanted to be and he couldn't imagine being anywhere else.

* * *

_One Week Later..._

"Great! You're all here already!" said Agent Coulson, as he walked into the debriefing room a few days before Christmas.

"Do we have a mission, Sir?" asked Simmons curiously.

"Yes, we do" Agent Coulson smiled.

"What kind of mission? I'm still not cleared for them yet after being shot and won't be until after Christmas" asked Ward worriedly, not liking the idea of the team going on a mission without him, especially Skye.

"Our mission is..." Agent Coulson started doing a drum roll on the debriefing table before he continued "Happy Holidays, team!"

Everyone just looked at him in bewilderment.

"Really?!" he sighed. "I want you all off this Bus within the next hour. Go and pack your bags and get off my Bus!"

"What?!" exclaimed Ward.

"Are you firing us?!" gasped Skye.

"It's Christmas! You can't fire us at Christmas!" said FitzSimmons together.

Agent May remained quiet as she just raised a quizzical brow at Agent Coulson.

"No! I'm not firing any of you! I'm giving you the rest of Christmas off! So, pack some bags, make plans with each other or not, then get off this Bus and just go and celebrate Christmas! We'll see each other all again in the New Year. Or unless something major happens again until then so let's hope it doesn't. But there's others that can deal with it before us, as it doesn't always have to be us, so I'll do my best to not call you guys back in again until 2014!" replied Agent Coulson with a big smile on his face.

"We've got Christmas off!" squealed Simmons as she hugged Fitz.

"Yes! We can spend it at home together!" smiled Fitz as he hugged Simmons back.

"Where is your home? I'm going to need to know where everyone is so I know should I need to contact you all for any reason. I'll be going back home to Boston" said Agent Coulson.

"Well, Sir, I'm from Sheffield" replied Simmons. "And Fitz is from Glasgow. But you already know that about us. Anyway, we actually have a home together in neither Sheffield nor Glasgow and that's where we'd like to spend Christmas together, just us two."

"Our home is in London, Sir. We just adore London! We'll give you the address before we leave. If you need us that's where we'll be" beamed Fitz.

"Thank you. I hope you both have a good Christmas there. What about you, Melinda?" asked Phil.

"I'll tell you later" Melinda answered simply.

"Alright" replied Phil, understanding her hidden meaning to mean 'privately'. "What about you, Agent Ward? Will you be going back home to Massachusetts?"

"Hell no! I'd rather not really. Reasons. I've an apartment in New York. I'd quite like to go back there as truthfully I haven't been back since joining this team, since we never get any downtime, so..." he shrugged, trailing off.

"That's fine, Ward. Enjoy this time while it lasts. And lastly, how about you Skye?" Phil asked, smiling, as he turned to Skye.

"Umm...uhh...well...I don't really have any..." Skye stammered out, unsure of what to say. The Bus was now her home, so if she left, she had nowhere else to go. Well, she had her van, but she didn't really want to spend Christmas alone in her van.

"Skye will be with me, Sir, at my apartment in New York" Grant answered for her, smiling.

"I will?!" asked Skye a little excitedly at hearing that. Truthfully she'd wanted to spend Christmas with Grant, but wasn't sure if he'd want to spend it with her. Sure he loved her but was he ready to actually put up with her as just the two of them over Christmas without the rest of the team?

"If you want too. It'll be lonely without you anyway. Besides, wherever you go to spend Christmas I'm tagging along. You haven't a choice in the matter, babe" he smirked at her.

"Of course I want to spend Christmas with you!" she squealed, as she wrapped her arms around his neck happily. "And honestly if it's not at your apartment then it'll be in my van if Agent Coulson ever gives me it back!"

"Yeah, no to the van! We're not spending our first Christmas together in your van!" laughed Grant. "We'll both be at my apartment in New York, Sir, if you need us for anything."

"Copy that, Ward. I hope you both have a wonderful first Christmas together" smiled Phil. "Well, now that's all settled let's get to packing shall we?"

Everyone nodded as they all ran off to excitedly pack their bags, making Christmas plans along the way as they did.

* * *

_In Skye and Grant's bunk..._

"Sure you're really ready to spend the whole of Christmas with just little me? We'll be completely free of the others! Just me and you. We might get bored of each other!" said Skye to Grant, as they entered their bunk to start packing.

"I'll never get bored of you, Skye. We'll be fine. This'll be fun. It's our first official Christmas together. Let's try to make it one to remember, yeah?" smiled Grant, as he pulled Skye into his arms.

"You got it, baby!" she smiled happily, as she allowed him to claim her lips with his own.

* * *

_In Leo and Jemma's bunk..._

"I can't wait to get back to our little home, Jems!" said Leo excitedly, as he and Jemma entered their bunk to pack.

"Neither can I, Leo! Oh, it's going to be great just the two of us!" smiled Jemma.

"It definitely will be! Especially with what I've got planned!" he smiled mischievously.

"And what would that be?" she asked curiously.

"You'll have to wait and see. It's a secret for now!" he winked, as he pulled her close and kissed her tenderly.

* * *

_In Agent Coulson's office..._

"So where will you be spending Christmas?" Phil asked Melinda, as they entered his office to talk privately before they started packing to leave.

"I was hoping to spend it with you" Melinda smiled at him. "If you want me too that is."

"You want to spend Christmas with me in Boston?" Phil smiled, as he walked towards her.

"That's what I meant, yes. There's something I need to tell you. And there's no better time than at Christmas and when we're alone" she replied, still smiling.

"Then it's settled. We'll spend Christmas together in Boston" Phil couldn't help but beam. "I love it when you smile. It's a rare sight to witness."

"I know. But you're the only one who generally gets to witness my smiles" she said, still smiling, as she placed a light, small kiss upon his lips, circling her arms around his neck as she did so, as his hands gently wrapped around her waist.

* * *

**A/N: How'd you like it guys?! Hope I did good ^.^ But now time for the important note about how these will follow on. I've written out Christmas one shots for each other couple which will show what they did next and show what they all had planned for each other. You'll be seeing them pop up from Christmas Day onwards (I can't promise all 3 will be on Christmas Day but one definitely will be that's for sure!) So if you're interested then read on...**

**1. How will Skye & Grant spend their first official Christmas together as a couple? Can their relationship survive Christmas madness and living together as just the two of them? Find out in the upcoming A SkyeWard Christmas! (To be posted Christmas Day).**

**2. What does Leo have planned for Jemma and will she like his surprise? Only time will tell in A FitzSimmons Christmas! (Likely to be posted Christmas Day or Boxing Day).**

**3. Who'd like to know what Melinda wishes to tell Phil? It could be a number of many things! You'll find out in A Philinda Christmas! (To be posted anytime after the other two).**

**I hope you all enjoyed reading! :) Merry Christmas, everyone! I'll see you all again soon ;) (Also, my other ongoing fics will be updated during Christmas. I promise. Sorry to keep ya'll waiting so long!) **


End file.
